Bred in the Booth?
by gatorfan13
Summary: Bones is getting ready to write a new book. What happens when she reads a story online that contains a very real and very private moment between her and one other person? Will she say nothing and continue reading, or confront said person? smut to come. BB
1. Shocked

Greeting all you Bones fans and fanfic authors! I have enjoyed reading so many great stories here that I thought I might try my hand at one. Usually I write stories for Chuck but I am having major writers block so maybe this will help. So here is Chapter 1, let me know what you think, and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own, just want to play with.

"Angela, I really don't feel like going out this weekend. It's been a long week, this case took a lot out of me and I just want to relax." The over worked Anthropologist tried to explain to her friend over the phone.

"Sweetie, that is exactly my point! You need to come out dancing with me and drink...meet cute guys...have some fun sweetie!" Angela retorted.

"Sorry Angela. I'm going to take a nice bubble bath, drink some wine and try to write down some notes and ideas for my next book."

Her friend let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fine! More men for me, you just enjoy working on the imaginary one. Make Kathy and Ay suffer for your lack of intimacy. I swear the less you get the more your characters do!"

"Have a good time Angela. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Bren."

About an hour later Temperance emerged from her bathroom after her nice hot bubble bath. She felt extremely relaxed and ready to work. She opened up her laptop and as it was starting up she went into the kitchen to pour another glass of wine. The red flashing light on her answering machine indicated that she had 3 new messages. She put her glass down and pressed play. The first was from her father, wanting to know how her week went and if she was doing ok. It was weird having him around and checking up on her but she was greatful to have him there. The next message started to play and as soon as she heard Booth's voice she skipped to the next message.

He had really gotten to her this week, as if the case wasn't horrific enough, he was constantly undermining her questioning every finding her and the team had discovered. Not only that but the bickering and constant dismissal of every thought or word that came out of her mouth. She couldn't deal with that right now...it was to much, she needed space from him and a weekend of avoidance would hopefully do the trick.

The last message was from her publicist, Bones expected the message to ask for an estimated time for her new manuscript but to her surprise it was to inform her of a new website where fans were writing and discussing her latest book. After the last incident where a few fans banded together and killed people as they were in her book she was a little apprehensive but figured what the hell. She typed in the web address and pulled up the page on her computer.

She was shocked at her findings, there were so many stories as well as fans of her book. Tempe knew it was popular but reading people's reviews and thoughts...she was just awestruck. Although some of the more mature stories made her feel like an amateur or cringe just a little, she took it all in stride and brushed it off as that person's interest or point of view.

She spent 2 hours on the site before deciding to take a break. She glanced at the clock noticing it was only 9:30, she decided to read one more story before she started on the things she needed to get done. She scrolled through the pages and saw one that caught her eye _'Bone Matter' by Boneprotector35._ The story so far had a lot of reviews, she started to read it and was in complete shock at what she was reading.

_' Andy was beside himself, his partner the woman he took a bullet for was standing in his bathroom telling him that his actions 'only go so far?'_

_"SO FAR!" Andy yelled as he stood up forgetting that he was naked as the day he was born, but that is what this woman did to him, drove him up the damn wall. He never hated yet wanted something so bad in his life. The very thought of her, scent, sound anything of her made him hard and now that she is standing less than 3 feet away was not helping him control his body's reactions._

_"Would you like a towel?" she asked trying hard to keep her eyes from looking over his wet body. _

_"No." he snapped. suddenly feeling the air around him. 'SHIT! What to do?...What to do? I am naked standing in front of the woman I have wanted for years! Control yourself...Control yourself...Fuck!! NOT WORKING!!! God I can't take this anymore!'_

_"Kathy, I never meant to betray your trust. I should have told you myself and I'm sorry. I can't change what has happened but Kathy I..."_

_Andy gets out of the tub removing his beer hat as he stands in front of his partner. To his surprise she doesn't back away._

_"Besides my son, you are the most important thing in my life and I can't be myself or do my job unless you are right there with me...all the way. The center." he whispers._

_He takes her hand and places it over his heart._

_"Is that still only going so far?" he asked suddenly nervous that he has put to much emotion on her all at once. He looked back up to see her face but her eyes were fixated on the hand resting over his heart. A small smile graces her lips as she feels the rapid beating beneath her hand._

_Andy closes his eyes revealing in the feeling of her touch and the moment transpiring between them. He hopes she won't run, hopes that she will stay and they can talk about where this will lead next, where they go from here._

_He feels her hand slip away from his chest, it lightly hovers over his hypersensitive skin. _

_'Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have pushed that much.'_

_A sharp intake of air is sucked into his lungs as Kathy glides her hand over to the bandaged area of his chest. She places her left hand lightly on the bandage as her right comes back over his heart. Andy's eyes are still closed, he can't believe that this is happening. He's not really sure what this is exactly but he definitely doesn't want it to stop!_

_**Sorry people, work calls. I will update soon and we will find out if Kathy stays or bolts!**_

"WHAT??? NO, this is bull shit!!! I want to know what happens. I want to know WTF this is doing on this website. I want to know!! Only one person knows the details of this very private moment and I am going to kill him!!!!

"BOOTH!!!"

**Ooooppps.....somebody's in trouble!!:) Isn't writing fun!? Let me know what yawl think and I will be posting another chapter in a day or so.**


	2. Thoughts in my head

Thanks everyone for the reviews and story alerts. Im glad people like this story. I spent most of the night writing this on my smart phone so if there are mistakes I apologize and will fix them later after I've had some sleep.

Again, I don't own, just like to play with.

This Chapter is all Booth.

________________________________________________

'She is ignoring my calls! I've tried her cell and house phone twice. I know she's home I saw her lights on when I passed her apartment. I just want to apologize and explain myself for my actions this week. It's not like I wanted to snap at her its just...eeerrr she makes me question myself, my abilities my self worth. When I am around her I feel so small next to that massive IQ that the very thought of her actually taking an interest in me makes me want to laugh. I have nothing to offer her really. That's why I started writing because if I can't have her in the real world, I can make up my own where I can.'

Taking a quick swig of his beer, Booth starts typing away furiously on his computer. After knowing Bones for some time now, he was pretty sure that all her books portrayed feelings that she is to afraid to show so she wrote them down and put them in a book.

If she can do it, then so can I. He thought to himself.

____________________________________________

_'The room was silent_

_ Kathy couldn't stop thinking about this__ man she was touching. His heart beating stronger and faster than she had ever imagined one could, and her heart was beating just as his was. _

_Andy sighed as he felt her right hand slip away from his heart__ moving it's way down his chest. Her fingers grazing over his nipple down to his abs, causing a low growl to admit from his chest. _

_He couldn't resist bringing his hands to rest upon her waist, caressing her exposed flesh__as he held her close to him. His eyes were still closed making his skin hypersensitive to her touch. Touching her and being touched in return was to much for him not to be aroused. He was sure that she could feel the affects she was having on him but he was to scared to open his eyes to look at her._

_Air was sucked into his lungs even though he felt like he was sufficaiting. Two warm lips gently pressed against his chest over his heart. His eyes popped open taking in the sight of her actions. A low moan escaped his lips as she kissed the spot again with more purpose as her left hand dropped to his waist meeting her right in the middle of his abdomen ._

_"Kathy." he whispered_.

_She pulls back and watches her hands move up his body softly caressing as they move. Andy pulls her into him lowering his head kissing his way from her forehead to her cheek then aggressively capturing her lips almost making her fall off balance. She reciprocated pushing back against him with all of her weight, arms going around his neck as his pulled her as tight as he could against him._

_"Do that to me again...and I will kill you myself." Kathy threatened between kisses._

_Andy growled into her mouth. "Never...I will never do anything like that again... If I do you can use my gun." _

_They laughed into their kiss and slowly broke apart as Andy pulled on Kathy's lower lip__ with his teeth._

_"So you kinda like me huh?" she teased._

_"No, not really." he laughed as she punched his arm. " Ow, now I really don't like you!." he laughed rubbing the sore spot before standing up straight and getting serious. Kathy noticed the change in his posture and looked into his eyes as his hand cupped her cheek. " I love you." he whispered before giving her the most tender kiss of her life. Before she knew it or even knowing how she got there she was being lowered onto his bed._

_"Show me." she whispered softly._

_He looked at her confused, not understanding her request._

_" show me how much you love me. Make the miracle of becoming one with me." Kathy replied shyly._

_Every part of Andy's body stiffened as the thought and images of what their lovemaking would be like flash through his head. Kathy was amused by this and cleared her throat bringing his attention back to her._

_"You know it's a lot more fun doing__ it then thinking about it." she smiled._

_Andy's face lite up with a smile as he kneeled onto the bed. "I completely agree but there is a slight problem."_

_Kathy raised her eyebrow. "and what's that?"_

_Andy lowered his body on top of her laying them flat on the bed as he whispered into her ear. "Your still wearing all of your clothes!" he chuckled into her ear before sucking it into his mouth._

_"Well why don't you be a good partner and help me with that little problem." she said breathlessly as he moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck._

_"My pleasure." he spoke into her neck before returning to it. Kathy moaned as she craned her neck to give him more room to work, then jerked slightly as his hands groped her breast tightly without warning....not that she was complaining._

_Soon it was Andy's turn to jerk when Kathy grabbed his bare ass and grounded her hips into his erection making a long moan escape his mouth._

_"Ooohhh God that fe__els good." he said._

_"I concur, but aren't you suppose to be getting me naked?"_

_Andy pulled away ignoring the protest from his partner as he grasped her shirt pulling it over her head kissing his way up from her waistline to the undersides of her breast. His nimble fingers snuck beneath her as he buried his face between her breast kissing and growling at her flesh. Upon releasing her from the confines of her bra he never gave her time to look or catch her breath before he latched onto her aroused nipple and sucked hard. _

_Kathy cried out in pleasure and pain as Andy laped and sucked and bit the flesh in his mouth. While __his right hand groped her other breast his left trailed down her heaving stomach tracing her waist line before popping the button of her jeans and sliding his hands in to touch her. A moan was heard from both of them as he caressed her wet folds and slowly dragged his finger over her clit then back._

_Andy took his time touching her, he's wanted this moment for years and the sounds coming out of Kathy were making it worth wild. She cried as he fiercely nibbled on her sensitive nipple and slid a finger inside her warm depths. Andy sucked hard again pulling up on her nipple releasing it with a loud pop__ before working his way over to the other one._

_"God you are so wet, I can't wait to taste you." he mumbled into her skin then traced the outside of her perky nipple with his tongue, teasing her till he heard threatning whimpers from her. Then commenced his attack causing her to arch her back off the bed and more into his mouth. _

_Her moans became louder as he sucked and licked to his hearts content while pushing another finger inside her pumping furiously till her hips were thrusting against his hand. Her hands pulled hard on his hair as her hips rose off the bed and she screamed his name before collapsing back down on the bed. _

_Her breathing was so erratic __she didn't even notice that Andy pulled away from her breast to watch her orgasm but the sight of him watching her then pulling his fingers out of her and into his mouth was about to make her want to cum again. _

_He slowly sucked on his fingers dripping with her juices. "MMMM so good."_

_Kathy closed her eyes taking in a few deep breaths trying to control herself. She felt Andy remove her shoes and socks then his hands were back at her waist taking hold of her jeans and panties. Kathy used what was left of her energy to rise off the bed while he removed the last of her clothing leving her completly exposed to him._

_He sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed just watching her. She was beautiful, he was so happy to finally be with her. Noticing that her breathing had returned to normal yet her eyes were still closed, he ran a finger lightly over her skin from her ankle to her thigh. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across her face as she looked at him._

_"Come here." he said. Not in a demanding way but a low sexy requesting __tone. Kathy raised from her position and straddled his now stretched legs wrapping her hands around his neck as she situated herself on his lap. She kissed his lips while running her fingers through his hair. Andy ran his hand up her thigh then around her waist to the small of her back holding her while he repositioned an arm under her leg to hold her to him._

_"You ready?" he whispered._

_Kathy nodded and kissed him again. "I love you Andy." she confessed._

_The smile on his face couldn't get any bigger as he cupped her cheek kissing her passionately. He spreaded her legs with his free hand her__ then lifted her onto his cock, slowly easing her down savoring the feeling of her tight walls sucking in and around his length. Kathy was already panting and tightened the grip of her legs around him taking him as deeply as she could. _

_As Kathy grinded and rotated her hips Andy thrusted up into her, stretching her inner muscles to the brink. Their body's slick with sweat helping them slide against each other, air and space were nonexistent factors in their joining. They were one in every sense of the word._

_Desperate moans and movement controlled them. They were on the edge looking over awaiting the perfect moment . Andy felt Kathy's walls clinching and spasming around him so he tightened his grip around her leg and waist __and thrusted once more with everything he had. He heard Kathy scream, felt his release shoot through him and into her. His body lifted slightly taking her with him then laid her down on the bed where his fatigued body collapsed on top of her. Kathy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Andy caught his breath and placed kisses on her chest over her heart._

________________________________________

Ok...so writing this really didn't help me with my feelings like I thought. Well hopefully the readers will like this when I post it. He thought as he posted the next chapter to his story and closed out of the website.

"Temperance...you and I are about to reach a critical point in our partnership, hopefully you will talk to me tomorrow there is so much I want to say." he said to himself.

Booth stands up and makes sure all the lights are shut off and climbs into bed wishing his partner would talk to him.

______________________________________

Across town Bones is typing away on her own story when she receives an email on the new update to '_Bone Matter." by Bonepotecter35. _

Temperance takes a deep breath while opening the page and begins to read.

**How will she react to such an emotional/physical chapter written by her own partner??? Will she talk to Booth tomorrow??? We will see!! :) Until next time, thanks again for reading and I will try to have the next chapter out before the weekend. **


	3. Enough

**Hi everyone, this is just a little teaser I wrote last night at work. I know it's short but I promise to make I up to you. :) Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, it motivates me to write more.**

**Don't own, just like playing with.**

__________________________________________

" I can't believe this! God... just when I thought I couldn't get any more angry at the man he goes and writes a sex scene...a sex scene?!?! He always gets shy and flustered at the mere mention of sex yet when writing about it he sure doesn't seem in any way bashful. I really shouldn't be angry but dammit now I'm freak'n horny. If there is a god he really really hates me." she whined.

Bones shut down her computer and sluggishly makes her way to her bedroom flopping down onto her bed. She whined again into her pillow thinking about the series of events that have taken place over the past few days and really years.

Never had she let a man get to her like this. She was the one that always whittled her way under their skin and drove them crazy. But NNNNOOO...not one Special Agent Seeley Booth and his charming smile and goofy personality. He's like a fungus that festered its way into the deepest darkest crevest of her entire being and spread like the plague.

Of all the things he is good at why did writing have to be one of them as well? I am good at my job and good at writing, why does he have to be as well when he already does so much?

Even though she wouldn't have her characters confessingtheir love for each other, he made the whole scene his own fantasy and god did it make her want him.

She reached for her phone ready to hit speed dial before noticing the time, then thought that none of that story was meant for her. 'he obviously has a muse and uses my story/characters as a base since he knows it so well. Like he would really be interested in a emotionally dense woman that spends more time at work with dead body's, then out in the real world with the living. Yet Booth is always right there with me...he could possibly have feelings for me.

Aaaarrrr...this is why I hate him!!!! He makes me question myself and I feel so damn out of place when I'm with him, yet I've never felt more like I belonged. SEE!! Now I'm ranting away in my brain and not making any sense.

I think I am going to preform a small experiment with him and see if my actions will have any effect on his writing. If there is a significant change the days I'm nice to him compared to the days we want to kill each other then I know he is writing out his emotions about me if not....then I guess I am a bigger loser than I thought.

She rolled over to shut off her bedside lamp, letting out a long sigh. "What am I going to do about you Seeley Booth?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Sleep did not come easy or stay long for the two partners. Booth woke with a raging hard on dreaming about what he wrote with the exception of Kathy and Andy being replaced by Bones and himself. He stretched with a sob wishing the line _'be a good partner and help me with it.'_ would stop going through his head. He took a firm grip on his shaft and slowly stroked his length, rolling his wrist around his sensitive head.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bones woke with a start, sweaty and panting, her dream was about the same but instead of the bed they were at her office. Placing her hand over her heart willing it to slow down, the urge to touch herself was becoming stronger. She closed her eyes taking in a few deep breaths as her hand over her heart lowed slightly and took hold of her breast. Groping and fondling her breast was not helping the nagging sensation between her legs. She reached down and started rubbing her clit and folds panting out Booths name, wishing he was there using that amazing attention to detail all over her body.

____________________________________________________________________________

Loud moans came from Booths bedroom as his slow stroking pace picked up into a frenzied jerk. He would call out her name, first it would be Temperance or Tempe...but as he neared climax only one name escaped his mouth.

"BONES!!" he would cry. His name for her...his Bones and no others, if any man dared call her that in his presence god help them. His mind was everywhere... in his story, in reality. Thinking of her smile, her lips her body. His hand and cock were starting to hurt from his pace but soon an agonizing moan escaped his mouth as he ejaculated onto his sheets.

____________________________________________________________________________

Similar moans were coming from his partner. Her thoughts were also of the story...then her dream...then a currently happening daydream where Booths face was buried between her legs finally putting that mouth to good use. Her fingers were relentless as she touched herself. She had to stop fondling her breast to hold a pillow over her mouth as she screamed Booth's name into it when her orgasm broke loose.

"That's it I can't take it anymore, I have to know if that story is about me...and I think I might just have a plan!" she said to herself as she got out of bed and went to take a shower. She had no time to waste and was going to see Mr. Boneprotecter35!

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I can't take this anymore." he said as he pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them into wash. "I need to know what she really thinks of me so I can just put myself out of my misery!"

Jumping into the shower to clean himself up before going and confronting his partner!.

**I guess it's time for them to meet!! How will they react towards each other? Will Bones tell him she knows he writes? And what plan does she have in mind exactly? All this and more will be revealed next chapter!!! :)**


	4. Game Time

**Such nice people with all the reviews and alerts. Please keep writing them, it helps motivate me to keep going. This chapter is to just to get them talking again and sort of find a common ground before the real battle begins. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with**.

________________________________________________________________

After cleaning himself up in the shower, Booth dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt grabbing his keys and wallet before heading out the door. As he jumped into the SUV he sent Bones a text message before driving off down the road.

'

_Diner, 20 min…please.'_

If she didn't respond then he would head over to her apartment and not leave till she spoke to him or had him arrested. Luck was on his side today, only a few short minutes later his cell phone buzzed with her reply.

'_Sure, we need to talk anyway.'_

Yes! Yes we do need to talk. Now that a slight weight was lifted off his shoulders Booth relaxed a little knowing that Bones was on her way and she was still talking to him. Only before he was near the diner did he realized that now…today…at some point he was going to tell her how he feels and he prayed to God that she wouldn't run or laugh or kick his ass.

Temperance was finishing up getting ready herself when Booth sent the text message. She was kind of relieved that she wouldn't have to go over to his place to start working on her plan. After much consideration she thought the best way to approach this situation was to ignore what went wrong during the week and maybe spending some time together to get back on track. If she could get him to agree then she would pull out all the stops and use all her charm, arrogance and whatever personality trait she can muster to see what his reaction is. If he goes back and writes about it in any way shape or form then she will have her evidence beyond a reasonable doubt. Taking one quick glance in the mirror she takes a deep breath and heads out to meet Booth .

At the diner, Booth was sitting at their usual table when Bones walked in. She politely waved and smiled before approaching and taking her seat. Booth couldn't help but smile at her actions; it was a rare occurrence that she acts this civil when they are at odds with each other.

"Morning Bones. How was your night?" he asked trying to keep being social.

'_Bad! I read your freaking story and it made me so hot for you I'm surprised I have enough control to keep myself from jumping across this table and letting you fuck my brains out. Wow that was direct…get a hold of yourself Temperance!_'

"It was good. I got home and worked on some new ideas for my next book then I slept like a baby. You?" she asked folding her arms on the table leaning in slightly listening with interest.

He was slightly offset by her proximity and intense stare. He moved in his seat trying to get as comfortable as possible but it wasn't working. How was he supposed to tell her that last night sucked for him? Or that he wrote down and posted on the internet one of his most thought about fantasy's ever since she broke into his bathroom. He couldn't…not yet so he flat out lied.

"I…ah. I ah…just had a few beers and watched a football game on TV." He replied.

"Oh really. Who played?" she asked.

"Umm…Navy played Army. Army won of coarse."

Temperance had an amused look on her face. She knew he was lying obviously, and he was rather uncomfortable, she wanted to see how much more uncomfortable she could make him.

"Why did you just lie to me Booth? I know for a fact that Navy did not play Army, they played Notre Dame and lost."

_OH SHIT!! BUSTED._

"How did…"

Booth tried to find words but nothing was leaving his mouth, finally he sighed in defeat and told half the truth.

"I'm sorry. I went home last night and had a few beers and was just in a shitty mood from this case and the way I treated you and…I'm sorry." He mumbled looking down at the counter playing with his coffee cup.

Temperance felt a twinge of guilt for making him feel bad, and really couldn't push the issue anymore seeing as she didn't tell the whole truth either. She looked over to see him still focused on his coffee cup and decided that now was the perfect time to go ahead with her plan and completely throw him for a loop.

"Hey." She said getting him to meet her gaze then stretching her hand across the table intertwining it with his. "I know it was a hard week on all of us, and we just got off track a little but nothing that can't be remedied. Right?"

Booth was shocked. Never has he seen his partner/friend demonstrate behavior like this, it was very odd.

"You don't want to know why I was acting that way or-"he couldn't finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"No Booth, it's over and done with. I think what we need to do now is focus on getting back on track, so if you don't have any plans today I was wondering if you would like to you know…hang out?" she said with a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Booth was awestruck, this was a very, very different Temperance Brennan then he was use to dealing with, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to explore this side of her further.

"Sure Bones. I would like that. How about we do something you like then something I like and take turns and have fun?"

"Sounds good." She smiled

"Great, now lets eat I'm starving."

Tempe laughed and they ordered their food and talk some more. She was glad that he was being very aware of her change in personality and hoped he stayed off kilter and curious like this all day. The small jesters of affection were being taken very well, he didn't pull away or freak out in disgust and truth be told she was rather enjoying it too. _'Maybe I should push that a little more today as well and see his reaction._' She thought.

After breakfast they walked out of the diner and into the parking lot.

"So…ladies first. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could go for a ride up the coast in my car. You know put the hood down and breathe in some fresh sea air. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a really great idea Bones. Follow me back to my place so I don't have to leave my car here then we can head out and enjoy ourselves."

"Ok, race you there?" she teased.

"Haha, very funny Temperance. Hey do you think I can drive?"

"Umm let me think….NO!" she said with a playful tone as she climbed into her car and sped away.

Booth laughed. _'Oh this is going to be a fun day! Just when I thought this woman couldn't get any more odd she pulls a complete personality switch. I like this flirty, playful Bones, not that I don't love the smart overachiever that she is either. Dammit how many times and ways can I fall in love with this woman? _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting outside Booth's apartment building Tempe sat in her car with a smile plastered on her face. _' Ok…so he has a definite response to my flirting. I think I will play on that for a little while longer before I switch it up and throw him for a loop again.'_

She sighs when she sees him park his SUV and head towards her car. _'I should just tell him that it's time to face facts and that our partnership is no longer platonic…if it ever was to begin with. We will see how the rest of the day goes; I'm not as fond of this experiment as I was when I thought of it. I have a feeling that I will get in to deep and not be able to save myself. But on the contrary would it be so bad to be in to deep or head over heels and what ever pop culture reference people use now a days, would it be so bad to be all those things with Booth?_

As he climbs in she turns to look at him as he clicks on his seatbelt.

"Ok Bones…Let's go for a ride!" he smiled when she turned slightly red by his remark.

'_Oh yeah…I'm totally screwed!' _

**Heehee!! ******** next post will be some interesting as they spend the day together and Bones acts like she has multiple personalities. See how Booth will take it!**


	5. Play

**Greetings, here is another update for everyone. I must say that I am really enjoying writing this and from the reviews and alerts, yawl are enjoying reading it. So again thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with. Oh, and I don't own the song written in the story, Tom Petty and his record label do!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

It didn't take them long to get out of the city, traffic was exceptionally good for a Saturday morning. Temperance tried to keep a conversations going but was having difficulty when Booth would just stare at her like she was from another planet.

"What is wrong with you? You keep staring at me while I'm trying to be social."

"Well Bones it's not really like you to talk this much about normal stuff. I'm just trying to get use to this new side of you." He replied.

"I talk about normal stuff all the time Booth. And this isn't a new side of me it's the same side, maybe you just never paid attention." She retorted sounding a little hurt.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Normal to you is different from my kind of normal, and as for the never paid attention…I have done nothing but pay very close attention to you since the day we met. But that was all work stuff, I guess my observations are rather limited on your private life, it's not like you made any attempt to show me till now." He argued.

'_oh I think I hit a nerve! He's not liking this side of me, and to tell you the truth neither am I. I liked the way he was looking at me and flirted with me back at the diner, not all this arguing. Think about this logically Temperance, he was very responsive at the diner, he is making it known that he has watch you intently over the years and you know for a fact that he knows you better (working or not) than anyone alive. SO STOP PLAYING GAMES! You don't want him to hate you and not be able to fix it. There are other ways to mess with his head!!_

"You know what Booth…you're right and I really don't want to fight anymore so can we please try to get back to enjoying each others company today? She replied a little defeated.

"Yes please. I would like that very much." He replied with a sincere smile.

She was happy that he wasn't being cocky about her admitting he was right. She just smiled back at him and pulled off at the next gas station to get some gas, and to have a little fun with him.

Pulling up to the tanks, they both got out of the car to stretch their legs and she stretched her arms straight up into the air making her shirt ride up over her stomach. Booth swallowed hard at the small amount of skin that was being show to him. He wanted nothing more than to come up behind her and run his hand all over her exposed flesh. He was brought back to reality when he heard her clear her throat and his gaze traveled slowly from her mid-drift to her eyes, taking in all of her delicate features. She noticed this and was all of a sudden very warm.

They smiled at each other not trusting what words might come out of their mouths when finally she spoke.

"Booth would you be a good partner and help me?" she asked, noticing how his eyes grew wide and turned a little dark.

'_Did she just say what I think she did? Oh God that line…that stupid line that has been plaguing me all day just came out of her mouth. OH GOD does that mean she knows about my little hobby?'_

"BOOTH?"

"What??...Sorry Bones what did you say?"

"I said would you be a good partner and fill up the car while I go use the ladies room? I don't want to have to stop again till we get to the beach."

"Oh…Yeah sure, no problem. You just go and I'll fill up the car." He said as he walked past her to start gassing up the car. _'Get a grip man before she figures out some things wrong.'_

Bones walked towards the service store with a big smile on her face. _'Oh yes this is a lot more fun than my original plan!'_

When she retuned he was waiting by the car trying his best to remain calm and act as normal as possible.

"Here, I got you a bottle of water." She said as she handed it to him then got into the car.

"Thanks Bones, I needed something to drink." '_Like a scotch!"_

Pulling back onto the road Tempe inserted a CD and turned the volume up on the radio. Booth was half expecting some native cultural music and was shocked to hear the familiar sound of rock-n-roll and a harmonica.

"Bones since when do you listen to Tom Petty?" he asked taking in her response to the music.

"For a while, I like his songs, they speak to me if that makes sense.' She replied as she started to sing the song.

'_Let me run with you tonight, I'll take you on a moonlight ride._

_There's someone I use to see but she don't give a damn for me._

_Well let me get to the point, let's roll another joint_

_And turn the radio loud, I'm too alone to be proud._

_And you don't know how it feels._

_You don't know how it feels…to be mmmeeeee!_

Booth had that look again, but this time it was one of admiration. She was just surprising the hell out of him all day today and it wasn't even noon yet. His fascination with this beautiful creature just skyrocketed tenfold as he watched her sing along to the song as if she didn't have a care in the world.

_People come people go, some grow young some grow cold._

_I woke up in-between a memory and a dream._

"Sing with me Booth…please." She asked with a smile placing her hand on his forearm. He just smiled and laughed at her enthusiasm and joined in.

'_So let's get to the point, let's roll another joint._

_And let's head on down the road to somewhere I gotta go._

_And you don't know how it feels_

_You don't know how it feels. To be mmmeeeee!_

They laughed as they finished up the song and started the next one. It was Temperance's turn to laugh as Booth did his best version of 'Free Fallen' and they both sang "Won't back down' and 'Runnin Down a Dream'. When they arrived at their destination they got out of the car singing the last few verses of 'Last Dance With Mary Jane' still laughing from the horrible road karaoke.

"God, I think that was worse then us singing 'Hot Blooded.'" He admitted.

Bones just laughed then tried calming herself before another round of laughter took over.

"Yes that might be true, but I have some AC/DC for the ride home!" she stated as she clinched her stomach from laughter.

Booth laughed with her until the moment was gone and they realized where they were. He took her hand in his intertwining their fingers and pulling her towards the sand.

"Let's take a walk on the beach."

She looked at their hand then at him and nodded her approval, following him onto the beach.

They were silent for a while just enjoying the moment, swinging their arms as they walked hand in hand. It was a cool day to be at the beach but neither of them minded. The air was fresh and cool and the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach was relaxing.

"I love the beach and ocean, it's so unpredictable. It can be clam and beautiful one moment then rough and disastrous the next. Most sailors compare the sea to a woman, she is forever changing and relentless and at times unforgiving. That's why most ships were named after women. That's what my father use to say anyway." She smiled.

"Do you have a lot of memories of the beach, before you parents disappeared?" he asked

"I do. I remember mom and dad bringing Russ and I out here and we would play in the water and build sandcastles. Never knowing that anything was wrong." She replied.

Booth stopped walking and took her other hand in his, massaging them with his thumb.

"Maybe your parents brought you here so you would have good memories like you do. None that are a lie to cover up their past, being here helped them see what is true and good in their life."

She smiled at him but couldn't speak, after a few minutes they began walking again, staring down at the sand as the water washed over their bare feet.

"Maybe I should by a beach house when I finish my next book?" She stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. I didn't know you started another one already."

"I was going to wait a while but after this week I had a lot of things on my mind and started writing them down last night. I already have the first three chapters ready to give to my publisher."

"That's great. I hope my actions during the week didn't piss you off so much that you killed me in your book." He joked.

"First of all yes your actions did piss me off, but like I said it's in the past and secondly and for the last time YOU ARE NOT IN MY BOOK!!" she teased back.

"What ever you say Bones, what ever you say. But we all know that the ruggedly handsome FBI Agent that works alongside the beautiful Anthropologist helping save the day and get her into the back seat of his SUV in the end is all based on your fantasies for me." His cocky smiled returned with a vengeance, and the fact that she started to blush didn't help things either.

He started laughing and pushed her slightly so she walked right into the water. She retaliated by kicking her feet, sending water his direction and soaking his clothes. She gave him a cocky smile in return. She saw the change in his eyes and she was like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen stiff. He charged at her and she found her legs and ran down the beach laughing as he chased her trying to keep up.

She made it back to the car when she felt his arms wrap around her waist to spin her, pinning her between him and the car.

"That wasn't very nice Temperance." He said trying to sound angry.

They were both gasping for air from their run; since she was pinned between him and the car their bodies rubbed together sending pleasant sensations through their bodies. His eyes were still dark and moving between her eyes and her mouth, stifling a moan as she licked her lips.

"Sorry Booth, you looked like you needed to cool down. Besides there is nothing wrong with getting a little…wet." She said in a low sultry voice.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as well as the rest of his body awaking at her words. He griped her waist a little tighter, pressing it against him. She looked at him closely watching his reaction and saw the wheels in his head turning.

'_Is she coming on to me?_' he though.

With one roll of her hips into his, that question was answered and he couldn't help the moan that came from his mouth. His eyes closed and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth trying not to let another on escape as she did it again, but this time she moaned. His eyes shot open to see hers shut and her hands griping tightly to his biceps. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, their faces inches apart. Her eyes were now open staring into his.

"What has gotten into you?" he breathed massaging her shoulders trying to keep control and prevent his hands from wonder her body. She was fighting for her own control as she stared into his eyes, reveling in the feel of his hands on her body. She wanted them everywhere, wanted him everywhere.

"I…I don't know. But I know if it's not you and soon, I'm going to scream." She confessed breathlessly.

He heard her words, he heard them and processed them as soon as they left her mouth and he lost all control. His mouth was on hers, his hands where in her hair, on her neck, her breast, her waist. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her harder against the car, she could feel his erection pressing against her and she wanted it more than anything right now.

"Seeley…I want you. I want you now." She moaned in his ear.

He kissed her again, feverishly and hungry, devouring her lips and words and sounds. She wanted him…him, it was everything he could hope for and never thought he would get.

"God Temperance, you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." He said.

She was panting for air as his hand massaged her breast through her shirt. "Well now I have…so do something about it." She demanded, pulling his lips back down on hers. He didn't need anymore encouragement; he picked her up and roughly pushed her against the car this time causing it to move and the alarm to activate. They broke apart forgetting that they were out in the open at a public beach, he pulled away from her far enough for her to get her keys out of her pocket and silence the alarm. Once that was taken care of she turned back to him and placed her forehead against his.

"Well this certainly changes things." She said.

"For the better I hope." He replied, sounding a little concerned that she might think differently now.

She smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Yes for the better. I think this is something we've both wanted and tried to hide from for our professional reputations but I am all for exploring the possibilities of this development…that is, if you are?"

He placed his hands on either side of her face and drew her into a slow passionate toe curling kiss that left them both breathless…again.

"Does that answer you question?" he asked.

She looked like she was pondering his actions for a moment, he just laughed. "I think so, but can you do it again just so I am positive?" she smiled.

"My pleasure." He replied before pulling her back in.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Temperance was glad about this new development and wasn't lying when she said she was all for exploring it. That still didn't change her mind about messing with him about the story, but for right now she was going to put it on hold…just for a little bit.

"Ok, it's almost noon. I say we go get some lunch then go do your fun thing. Then after that we head back to my apartment where we can continue this sharing fun things on a more personal level." She proposed.

Booth let out a shaky breath. "I think we should go back now. I am very up for going to your apartment. Both physically and figuratively." He said with a big grin.

"Sorry, I did something now it's your turn. After that we can have all the physical fun we want. So what's it going to be?"

**Yeah what's it going to be??? We will find out soon, maybe Temperance will mess with him a little more about the story thing? Stay tuned to find out. I will have an update as soon as I can. And thank yawl so much for the reviews, they are awesome.**


	6. friendly wagers

**Ok, it's like 3:45am and I don't think I can change this chapter around anymore so here it is! **

**I am so happy with the way this story is going, I don't think I've had a story get this much attention, so many alerts and hits/visitors…it's awesome! Thanks again for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like playing with!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________

"You're staring again!" she could feel his eyes watching her as they sat outside a local sea food restaurant enjoying a nice lunch.

"I can't help it. You just keep surprising me today and I really, really can't wait till tonight. I want to do so many things I've wanted to do to you for 3 years." He confessed.

She smiled as she chewed on a piece of grilled scallop topped with garlic and butter.

"Wow Booth…that's a really long time. I guess you kinda like me huh?" she smiled, seeing if he would notice his own reference. Which he did, he didn't look up at her but she could tell that the words from his story just played through his head again. He stiffened and his jaw started to chew a little slower than before. _'This is so much fun!'_

"It's ok, I must admit the day you found me at the gun range, pretty much pinning me against the wall…I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted you to do more than kiss me. Then a few days later I found out about Tessa, so I backed off."

"Why didn't you say anything after I broke up with her.?" He asked.

"Why didn't you? I figured if you really did like me you would have made a move, but you didn't. I thought it was because I was your partner and you didn't feel that way about me. Then you went for Cam, and that for the record got on my nerves, seeing you two flirt and stuff at work." She replied.

"And you don't think that dating Sully made me any happier? God…I wanted to strangle the guy. When you told me you made a move on him I felt my stomach lurch. Then he kissed you in the lab. I was thinking of all the ways to make his death look like an accident because it should have been me, it should have been us this whole time Temperance."

"No, it shouldn't have." She whispered.

"Why not? You don't think we just wasted three years of being in a possible romantic relationship?" he questioned.

"No I don't. You once told me that everything happens eventually and everything will make it's self right in the world. Maybe back then was too early for us? We knew all the signs were there but we ignored them for one reason or another and now we choose to accept our feelings for each other. But I'm not going to lie, this scares me a little."

Booth lets out a long sigh and turns his gaze to the ocean before speaking.

"You know maybe I should piss you off more often if this is how you're going to act! I like that you left the squint at home and is just Temperance." He said with a smile.

"Well she does come out and play ever so often. I guess with working all the time my mind is always on information overload and I can't process normal things like I use to, it all has to be logic and rationalization for me to understand it. But not right now." She said smiling at him, her fingers playing over the top of his hand.

"Well lets get out of here and get my fun thing over with so I can take you home for…more fun and pleasurable things!" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

She laughed and took his hand as she stood and headed for the car. On the way to their next destination, Brennan let Booth drive since he knew where he was going while she put in a Pink Floyd CD and started singing 'Another Brick in the Wall.' It was a short drive from the beach; maybe about 20 miles back towards the city. As Bones got out of the car she let out a laugh.

"This is your idea of fun?" she teased.

" What? You're always telling me what a great shot you are. How about a little friendly competition?" he challenged walking into Wally World's indoor paintball park.

"See Bones this place has everything. Bunkers, towers, pillars, plenty of things to go hide behind when I hunt you down." He said with a cocky smile.

"We will see about that Mr. Ex Army Sniper. Have you forgotten that I have a hunting license in three states, qualified marksman with the NRA and tactically speaking I am a lot smaller and narrower when it comes to setting up a position." She countered.

"Bones did you just call me fat?" he remarked feeling insulted.

"I'm just simply stating that this isn't going to be as easy as you think it is Booth."

"Oh yeah, how about a small…tiny little wager." He proposed.

"Booth you know your not suppose to be gambling."

"No Bones, I'm not talking about money. How about…. I win I get to do what ever my heart desires to your gorgeous body when we get back. Your mine without protest till Monday morning rolls around."

He leans in very close to her ear pressing his body against hers. "You get that Bones? I win you're my sex slave till Monday. Every desire…Every whim…everything." He whispers pulling her ear lobe into his mouth hearing her moan as quietly as she can.

'_Booth's sex slave for the weekend or him possibly being mine? I'm starting to retract the statement of God hating me…if he exists!'_

"You're on! You win I'm yours, no protest. I win…Your mine!" she smiles as they shake on it.

After getting their gear and testing the air compression on the guns, they split up heading to either side of the course. Watching the clock countdown on the wall till it was time to start, Bones took in her surroundings and saw the perfect spot she was running to when it was time. Booth was doing the same thing, thinking as soon as they started he would pick her off easy because that woman could not stay still.

To his surprise the clock got to zero and a loud horn blew signaling their start, the lights shut off completely catching both of them off guard and loud sounds and strobe lights filled the room.

'_Well so much for picking her off easy.'_ He thought.

He changed his strategy and started moving down the wall hoping to take up a well covered position in the middle of the field. All the loud noises and lights made him feel like he was in a war zone. Reaching his destination he laid down behind cover to survey the area to see if he could pick out any movement…there was none. He was getting restless, there was too much noise and no movement, he was going to have to draw her out, he moved between the barriers stationed in the center of the field when a faint sound caught his ear. When he turned around…gun at the ready, two pink paintball marks hit him dead in the chest.

A loud curse was heard leaving his mouth as he raised his hands signaling his defeat. The sounds stopped and the lights came back on and he saw her not 10 feet away sitting in a little bunker that he never saw there. She had a cocky grin on her face as she looked at her partner.

"Damn Bones, right in the heart. I forgot how much theses things hurt. I'm going to have a welt."

"Stop being a baby. If you're good maybe I will kiss it and make it better as you attending to my every whim! He swore her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"See this is why you don't get a gun!"

"Why is that? So I don't embarrass you when I shoot better? It doesn't matter anyway, if I ever had to kill someone…I would just use your gun." She teased.

'_There it is again, another story reference. It could just be coincidence; I don't want to make a big deal about it. If she read it she would know it was me and questioned me about it, so until she says something I am just going to ignore the reference.'_

'That one seemed to go over his head. No matter, I have the perfect idea to make him break and confess that he is writing stories about us. Now all I have to do is make it home without jumping him…good thing I'm driving!"

After turning in their gear and making sure they didn't forget anything they left the park and went to the car. Brennan pulled out her keys and was just about to open the door when she felt a strong arm wrap around her, pulling her into a very hard body. She smiled and turned to face Booth; he smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her face to his. The kiss was deep and meaningful, leaving both of them seeing stars.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate the winner." He said.

"Seeley, you're going to be doing a lot of congratulating the sooner we get back." She teased.

She watched his eyes darken and felt his hand grip her waist tighter in response. She knew her words had an affect on him, but now her actions were going to make him crazy.

She slid her hands from around his neck down to his shoulders, switching to lightly brush her fingernails over the fabric of the shirt causing his breathing to intensify. Her left hand rested over the scar that haunted her dreams and his eyes widened. He looked to see that she was staring straight into his chest while her right hand drew lazy circled across the welted skin over his heart.

He couldn't breath, this was like his fantasy but so much better. He felt her right hand rest at the neckline of his shirt, looking down again he saw her eyes staring back at him, lustful, passionate, wanting eyes.

"Tempe…" he whispered.

That undid her. She took hold of the neckline and pulled it down stretching the material to the breaking point, uncovering the skin over his heart. He gasped at her sudden impulse then moaned when she fiercely attacked the wounded skin with an open mouth and hot tongue. Her teeth grazed his skin causing him to shout out in pleasure.

"Fuck!!...Bones if…if you don't stop… Oh God…I'm going to take you right here, no matter if we're out in the open or not."

She pulled his lips to hers, devouring him then breaking away. "Take me…I want you." She commanded, kissing him hard again, rubbing her body against his. Sliding her left arm around his neck and right hand down to stroke his erection through his jeans.

"Eeerrr…you're going to make me cum before I'm even inside you." He hissed.

"MMMmmm…don't care…feels…to good." She said while sucking on his neck.

He pushed her away and up against the car, his right hand gripping her neck holding her in place while his left grouped her breast. She moaned and arched into his hand that was stimulating her, he watched as her nipples perked, and pinched them till a squeal came from her mouth. The next thing she knew, his mouth was on her neck sucking deliciously hard and pleasurable. She didn't care about the mark she was going to have; she wanted more of them…all over her body.

"Booooth…why are we still dressed? I should be naked by now.?"

"He groaned into her neck." _'God would she stop making me think of that story! I wonder if I fucker her hard enough if she will confess to knowing about it? Let's find out!_'

He went for her jeans and barely had the zipper down when a door opened and a man stuck his head out to yell at them.

"Hey! We have security cameras everywhere so unless you want to be stars on You Tube, I suggest you take your sex-apades elsewhere!" the man said before retuning inside the building.

They looked from the building to each other breathing hectically before collapsing into an embrace.

"We can pick this up at my place." She said, looking rather disappointed for having to stop.

"Yeah…yeah. I don't think being arrested for public indecency is on my list of fun things to do." He joked trying to calm his body down.

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before getting in the car and turning on the air to cool down.

'_Get a hold of yourself! That's twice today you have been completely out of control and almost ended up screwing against the car…not very romantic. Just try to refrain yourself from these thoughts till you get home.'_

She turned and watched Booth get in and buckle his seatbelt shooting her his charming smile.

'_Yeah like that's really going to happen!'_

**Aaahhh they got busted. Damn!! Well maybe the next chapter they can go all the way without distractions. Thanks again for reading, and as always reviews and alerts are much appreciated! **


	7. About time

**Ok people you're starting to make me worry. Not too many reviews, so I made sure to make this Chapter nice and smutty for you, to see if that will entice you. I wrote this really fast so sorry for the mistakes. I think the next chapter will be the last unless I think of a way to keep it going, if anyone has ideas send me a message. Well as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with.**

**­­­­_________________________________________________________________**

The drive back was awkward to say the least. The radio played familiar tunes but neither sang. Booth stared out the window watching the city get closer and closer as Temperance kept her eyes straight ahead, not trusting herself to look at her passenger.

It was almost 5, the traffic on the way back had been worse than it was on the way out. Brennan thought it was ironic; they got out fast this morning to spend time together and were now stuck wanting to put some space between them to get over the awkwardness. Their close proximity in the tiny car was killing them. They wanted to touch, to kiss; this was just all a joke to drive them crazy.

Booth sighed and looked at the cars moving ever so slowly in front of them.

"Next time we're taking my car! At least I have a siren." He huffed.

Bones shot him a look and heaved a sigh of her own. "Be nice or I'll tell you what you can do with your siren!" she warned.

"Oooo. Was that a threat? Were you threatening a federal officer?" he spat.

"Booth…I am not happy about being stuck in traffic either so don't get all pissy with me and act like an asshole!" she retorted.

Booth fidgeted with his hand and growled seeing this situation going the wrong way. He started shaking his leg up and down, which earned him an annoyed look from the driver's side.

"Would you stop doing that, it's distracting." She requested nicely as possible.

Booth stopped momentarily, but looked back at his partner with a wicked smile on his face. He scooted closer to the center of the car, putting him right next to Bones. She inhaled deeply at his proximity and shivered slightly when she felt his mouth next to her ear.

"Is this distracting you Bones?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yes." She answered with bated breath.

"Now you know how I feel when I drive and you're talking about sex and whatnot. You thought that talking about sex made me shy. On the contrary it makes me very, very hot. I was just trying to stay professional before I threw you in the back seat and had my way with you."

Bones closed her eyes and imagined all the times she wished he had thrown her in the back of the SUV. Booth smiled, placing an arm around the back of her seat while the other dropped to her thigh and moved lazily up and down.

"How about this?" He said against her neck.

"Booth." She breathed.

The hand on her thigh stopped moving around mid-thigh and started massaging deeply. Temperance was beside herself, her breathing was erratic, her body was tingling everywhere…and if these damn CARS did not start moving soon she was going to scream!

"This is not fair Booth…please." She whined.

Booth kissed and nuzzled her neck making her gasp, then his hand stopped massaging her thigh and moved towards her center, rubbing her through her jeans. She jerked against his hand and moaned. He loved it, he growled into her neck licking and sucking on her shoulder, he was totally unnerving her.

"God! Don't…Don't stop…Booth. Yes!" she cried.

He moved back to her ear.

"Baby! I'm not going to stop kissing you, touching you, teasing, licking, sucking and fucking you till neither of us can move and even then I will still find a way to make you cum." He stated firmly.

She turned to look at him but he told her to keep looking straight.

"You don't want to get into an accident, do you?" he teased

He had her trapped, she had no way of getting out of this situation, not that she really wanted to. She felt the button of her jeans come undone and the zipper slid down excruciatingly slow. His fingers were teasing her stomach and waistline making her wait for the pleasure down below.

"I want you so bad right now Temperance. Please tell me we're not that far away."

"3 blocks." She blurted out.

"Good, because in 3 blocks this…" he slid his hand into her jeans, wiggling his fingers beneath her underwear and stroked her wet folds. "Is going to be my mouth on you." He promised. Stroking firmly through her folds to her center slipping a finger inside, feeling his cock twitch as he felt her so hot, wet and ready. Her moan made his skin hum; he massaged her inner walls eliciting a scream of pleasure.

He noticed that they moved a block and picked up the pace of his strokes. "Mmmm, does that feel good baby? It sure feels good to me. 2 more blocks and I'm going to be all over your pussy like a fat kid on a cupcake." He growled

She couldn't take this torture anymore, she grabbed his hand inside her jeans and rocked her hips against it till she felt herself seize around his fingers and a rush of joyful sensations pass through her. Booth leaned in and kissed her deeply before backing away; he removed his finger from inside her and slipped it into his mouth, slowly sucking the juices off.

Her breathing finally returned to normal when they pulled into her parking lot. Booth was out with a start, but she was a little slower gathering her bearings and refastening her jeans. When Booth reached her, he devoured her lips and started moving her backwards towards her building.

Upon entering her apartment, the door was slammed shut with Booth against it and Bones attacking his body with her mouth. Pulling each others clothing off as fast as possible.

"If…you…ever…mmm…do that…again." She tried to speak but wasn't getting very far.

"You will sit there and take it!" he joked then gasped as she sucked on his nipple.

"Mmm. You know what they say. Payback is a bitch!" she laughed at his lost facial expression.

"And where did you learn that saying?" he asked kissing her shoulder removing her bra.

"I've heard a few of our suspects say it." She explained as they pushed each other back to the bedroom.

"You…taste…so good." He mumbled between her breasts as he pushed her onto the bed. "Now I believe I said something about my mouth and your pussy in the car."

Brennan moved back on the bed leaning against the headboard watching as Booth slowly crawled on the bed towards her. She spread her legs wide, giving him access to her wet center. He breathed in her sent and slowly licked and kissed down her thigh as his arms wrapped around underneath them suddenly pulling her down the bed causing a squeal then moan as his face disappeared between her legs.

Temperance squirmed, moaned, screamed, and panted with ecstasy as Booth ate her out like a starving man. His tongue was doing amazing things, working feverishly over her clit, massaging between her folds, penetrating her center and rubbing along her inner walls. She felt orgasms come and go as Booth kept going, every time she tried to get his attention he latched onto her clit and suck madly, shaking his head quickly making her scream wildly.

He slowed down letting her catch her breath, slowly licking her lips, watching her from below. She stared back with hooded eyes, never in any wildest memory or dream would she have thought sensations like this were possible.

Her breathing returned and she felt him smile against her skin before applying more pressure. She gasped with pleasure, running her fingers through his hair in appreciation when her cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." He ordered before returning to his task.

"It's Angela. It might be important." She said.

"Fine answer it, but I'm not stopping." He said with a wicked grin.

Brennan cautiously answered the phone and heard a very energetic Angela on the other side.

"Hey Sweetie. Just wanted to see if you were doing better today and invite you out to the new club downtown."

"Thanks Angela. Today was great…Booooth and I talked and spent the day together figuring stuff out and we're good now."

"A whole day with Booth non-work related? That's great! Soon you'll be telling me you're going out on a date with him." She laughed.

Bones tried hard to stifle a moan as Booth proceeded to fuck her with his tongue.

"Nooo, I don't…I don't think so Angela." She gasped.

"Sweetie are you ok? You sound kind of weird."

"I'm fine Ange, it's just now isn't a good time. Call me tomorrow ok." She spoke fast as Booth picked up the pace with his mouth. She tried to pull his face away but he held his ground and went faster.

"Wait what about the club tonight? You should come out now that you and Booth are back to good and have a few drinks."

Bones couldn't take it anymore; she had to get off the phone before she literally got off. As if reading her mind, Booth stopped and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Angela! Temperance can't go clubbing tonight. She is to busy getting eaten out and in a few minutes fucked into the mattress!" He shut her phone and threw it somewhere in the room, hoping he spoke fast enough that Angela couldn't understand him but that was highly unlikely.

"Now…where was I?" He said returning to his spot between her legs. She panted and moaned as Booth sucked her clit releasing another orgasm. When she calmed Booth untangled himself from her legs and scooted up beside her.

"I'm sorry. You know we're never going to hear the end of it from her now?" he said kissing her shoulder.

"I don't care. That felt way to good to try and hide." She admitted.

Booth smiled and kissed her pulling back slowly.

"So…what's next master? Your wish is my command." He teased.

Brennan smiled and rolled on top of him sucking his neck and grinding down on his erection. She placed her hands on his chest pushing herself up leaving all her weight resting against his cock. Reaching back taking a firm hold on his length she slowly stroked him feeling him tense beneath her. When she looked back into his eyes and saw the anticipation and want in them she raised her body aligning him with her entrance.

"I think we've both waited long enough for this." She gasped as she sank down on his cock. Her eyes closed as he filled her and stretched her to the limit. When she opened her eyes she looked to see his closed and his breathing harsh, she knew he was trying to control himself but she had other ideas. Lifting up she rotated her hips back down on him causing his eyes to shoot open as well as his mouth. She slowly raised up wanting to feel his length stretch along her walls as she grasped him with her inner muscles. When all that was left was the tip of his head inside her she slammed back down making them both to scream.

That undid him. He grabbed her hips and spun her beneath him pumping away furiously inside her. Drowning out her screams and grunts as he pounded into her trying hard to concentrate on this being the best fuck of their entire lives. He nearly lost it when she dragged her nails down his back knowing she left marks, then her hands grabbed his ass pulling it closer as he maneuvered inside her.

Panting and thrusting with everything he had didn't help when she came, her walls sucked in tight around him making his cock pulsate and release inside her. He moaned next to her ear before collapsing on top of her still buried inside her.

Once breathing and sight returned to both of them he kissed her gently and pulled out after much protest from her to stay inside her. He laid next to her and watched her breathe, she turned and smiled at him wrapping an arm around his torso and resting her head against his chest.

"I need at least a 20 to 30 minutes before we do that again" he laughed. "That was amazing…you are…wow." He said.

"So are you." She replied kissing his chest.

They laid there contently entangled in each other till sleep overtook both of them ending the countless nights of sleeplessness and loneliness. Leaving them with just tomorrow.

**Yeah…ok. Might have gone a little overboard with the smut but to bad!!! I think all things might be confessed next chapter unless I think of a way to prolong it! Thanks for reading and reviews are always nice!**


	8. miss you

**Well I guess I will keep this story going after all! Thanks for all the reviews and emails. This chapter is rather short, I'm just setting things up for the chapters to come. As always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Dead was the only word to describe the state of sleep she was in. Her busy, overworked mind was dreaming of the man beside her sharing her bed. Yesterday was suppose to be about messing with his head for writing the story about their private incident, then following it up with a sex scene. She was not expecting him to knock her world off balance. She admitted things she never would have; she also gave herself to him, her whole self.

The memory of his hands and mouth all over her body turned her on even in her sleep. The words he spoke to her in the car made her center throb. Sleeping on her stomach, she hugged her pillow tighter adjusting herself on the bed trying to relieve the pressure. Her breathing became uneven when she remembered the sensation of him inside her. She ached for more, like a little kid that had her favorite toy taken away. She wanted it back and she wanted it now!

There were so many things she wanted to do to him and was pretty sure he wanted to do to her.

She felt a weight surrounding her, disturbing her pleasant thoughts also causing her to growl in disappointment. A faint chuckle brought her back to reality and wakefulness. Attempting to move didn't get her anywhere till she realized the weight and sounds were coming from the man in her dreams. He was laying on top of her, trailing his hands from her naked shoulders down her arms to intertwine his hands with hers.

"You have the sexiest growl I've ever heard." he whispered in her ear eliciting a more arousing growl from her as she wiggled her body against him feeling his hard on pressing into her back.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

She squeezed his hands tighter, moving against him again before gasping. "You...inside me."

His quiet laughs next to her ear shocked her nerves.

"Was that your dream or a request?"

"Both." she breathed before thrusting back into his hard body.

Booth's head fell to the back of her neck; his groan vibrated though his body to hers. Recovering from her actions he rose up to an elbow holding both her wrist together as his other moved back to line himself up with her entrance. He used his knees to spread her legs, rubbing the tip of his cock over her clit and folds down to her opening before moving back up, driving her crazy. She buried her face in the pillow generating a noise that sounded like a half growl and half cry making her squirming again.

"As you wish." he said softly in her ear before thrusting into her from behind. She screamed into the pillow as he burrowed his face into her neck moaning loudly. She expected it to be like earlier; hard, fast and amazing. She didn't expect him to move excruciatingly slow... it was too much.

"Booth...Seeley...please move faster. I...can't." she cried.

"No!" he groaned. "This is it Bones. I want to feel everything with you; I want you to feel every inch of me!"

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes; she never felt like this with any man or wanted to feel this way with any other man ever again. She didn't believe in love but this was so special, so unique and overwhelming for her that rational words could not express it. She would worry about words later.

Booth released her wrists, happy for the freedom she reached back taking hold of his hair pulling his face to hers were she kissed him enthusiastically while he continued his torturously slow pace. The kiss ended only for a moment while they caught their breath, Booth could feel her body start to quiver beneath him. He ran his hands down her body then up her back continuing all the way up her body to take her hands in his again. Once he felt her grip tighten in his he pushed into her harder. He would pull out slow letting her squeeze his cock inside her before driving back against her quivering walls. Her screams were muffled by the pillow when her orgasm erupted through her followed closely by his.

Booth placed butterfly kisses up her back to her shoulder and neck before pulling out and rolling onto his back. He was surprised when she moved on top of him and hugged his body, hiding her face in his neck. He felt her warm teas hit his neck; the feeling sucked the air from his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing the top of her head thinking for a moment that he might have hurt her.

"Bones" he whispered with a shaky breath.

She hugged him tighter and kissed his chest. "Booth...that was so incredible that I can't even begin to describe." she said resting her face on his chest.

He smiled, grateful that she was ok and didn't over analyze the fact that they just made love.

"It's ok Temperance, you don't have to describe it, you just need to feel it." he said whispering into her hair.

"I did Booth, I do."

They kissed again and just as Booth was about to roll on top of her an annoying buzz was heard from the far side of the bed.

"Is that yours or mine?" Brennan asked as she sucked on his bottom lip.

"Uumm...I think its mine. Let it go to voicemail." he replied before ravishing her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling his body closer, she felt his penis harden as she rocked against him. She gripped his cock ready to feel him inside her again when the phone stated vibrating again.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Temperance pushed Booth off her to retrieve his phone. Booth whined for the abrupt halt to their pleasurable morning.

"It's Cullen. You might want to take it." She said throwing the phone at him then searched for hers. She watched as he dialed Cullen and waited for his answer. A disturbingly wicked smile spread across her face when she took in her surroundings.

_'Booth sitting naked on my bed, talking to his boss. A very vulnerable situation he's in right now! I think its time for that payback.'_

She swayed her hips and stood directly in-front of Booth, looking down at him with mischievous intentions. Booth grew aroused yet frightened by that stare, his boss on the other end of the line talking about a case and he's trying to contain himself. All hope was lost when she dropped to her knees and took his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it several times before suckling it like a lollipop. Her hand helped add to the pleasure, reaching out cupping his balls giving them a firm squeeze before stroking up his length.

Booth's hand clinched his phone as the other crumpled up her sheets. His breathing was now labored and words were non existent in his brain. He was just praying that Cullen would stop talking and end the call before it became the end of him. He almost audibly moaned when she looked up at him while slowly running her tongue up the sensitive vein on his shaft then taking him deep into her mouth. His teeth clenched, thinking he would have to bite his tongue off to keep his boss from hearing him. His hand went to stop her but she intercepted it with hers, holding it tightly as she sucked harder.

Booth looked down to see her head bobbing up and down his cock. She was driving him crazy on purpose..._payback for the car_. He could do nothing but sit there and take it without drawing attention to himself over the phone. God she was the devil! A beautiful, smart, sexy, fiend. And ooohhh god he couldn't take it anymore.

"S..Sssir. Sorry but my phones about to die." he spat out really fast before he could let anything else slip.

"Yes sir I can be there in an hour...bye." he slapped the phone shut before releasing the long pent up moan he had been holding since he felt that mouth on him.

Temperance moaned with him still in her mouth, the sound vibrated all the way down his cock to his toes and hairs on top his head. He panted as she sped up finally getting his fingers in her hair to hold on for dear life as he felt his orgasm near.

"Yes...yes...yes...oh god baby...I'm gonna cum!" he tried to warn, but she took him in as far as she could stroking with her mouth and hand till she felt his warm release slid into her mouth and down her throat.

Booth fell back onto the bed panting and sweaty, feeling like he just had a heart attack while she sucked the life out of him. When she finished she released him from her mouth and slid up the bed kissing his chest.

"You are the devil." he breathed. "That was my boss on the phone!"

She laughed while sucking on his nipple, "I told you payback is a bitch! Maybe I should have pulled a you and told Cullen I was busy sucking you off!" she teased and he groaned.

"That...would have been a very bad idea."

"Thus the fact that I didn't do it. What did he want anyway? Do we have a case?" she asked.

"I have a case. In Florida, I'll be gone about a week or so." he explained.

Bones sat up on the bed hiding her face from him. "Ok...A week or so isn't that long." she said trying not to sound too disappointed...and failed.

A strong arm wrapped around her and held her tight.

"Hey...listen to me. One week and I will be back I promise. I'm not leaving you, I could never leave you. I just got you and I plan to keep you as long as possible." he confessed to her.

"I know...it's just. We had the most amazing night now you have to go and I...

"Will be waiting for me at the airport when I come back so we can pick up where we left off!" he said raising his eyebrows up and down. "Oh and your driving." he said with an evil grin.

Bones raised and eyebrow at him then smiled. "Sure, I'll drive and wear one of my mini skirts for better access! Oh and when you get back, you still owe me a day...sex slave." she smiled.

Booth groaned trying not to get hard again. He had to leave and didn't have time to pleasure her the way he wanted. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Telling her in the kiss that everything was going to be all right.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered in her ear.

"Call me when you get there...please." she requested.

"I promise you I will." he kissed her goodbye after getting dressed and regretfully left her in bed with watery eyes.

**A week with no Bones…What is an FBI Agent to do??? Maybe write a little? ******** Maybe Temperance will create her own account so she can leave reviews? And what will happen when Bones goes into work and sees Angela??? All this and more. Oh yeah…Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**


	9. A good friend

**Ok, just a short fun chapter about Angela and Brennan. Next chapter will get back to the fun stuff! As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Noon rolls around and the disappointed Anthropologist makes her way into her sanctuary. She was normally at the lab already trying to piece together bones from limbo, but Booth gave her something better to do. Well he did till he had to leave for a week. She didn't want him to leave, too much space gave her too much time to think and for once she just wanted to feel. Stepping up to the platform with some un-identified remains, she tries to clear her head and focuses on her other love…_love?_

'_I can't be in love with him after one night that is totally and completely irrational and illogical. I mean the sex was good…really, really good. But-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by the joyful squeal coming from behind her. Taking off her gloves and turning around she sees a very giddy Angela seconds before being engulfed in a huge.

"Ange…air…is becoming a…problem!" Brennan gasped.

"OH SWEETIE!!! Please tell me that last night was real and you two weren't playing an awful joke on me because I will hurt you!" she said, voice threatening yet playful.

Brennan had thought about what she was going to say to Angela when she saw her. If she was really serious about all the things she had said to Booth about wanting to explore the possibilities of a romantic relationship with him then lying would not help kick things off.

"All right, last night was real there was absolutely no joking or playing…well maybe a little playing…but before you scream again lets go to my office where I can explain everything." She said with a sigh, knowing that her best friend was about scream hallelujah from the rooftop of the Jeffersonian for all of DC and surrounding areas to hear.

Angela just nodded; the smile on her face grew wider by the second as she sprinted up the stairs in front of Brennan. Temperance let out another sigh before entering her office, wishing her nerves would calm themselves. She wasn't expecting to be doing this today, but hell she wasn't expecting any of what happened this weekend.

Angela was sitting politely on the couch, waiting as patiently as she could to hear all the dirty little details about her friend and the sexy FBI Agent. She watched her friend fidgeted with her hands before she started pacing slightly by her desk.

"Bren calm down it's just me, we're just talking. You're not confessing your undying love for the man…unless you are and if that's the case I'm going to start doing cartwheels!" she said in attempt to calm her friend.

Brennan stopped pacing, the small smile that had been appearing all weekend returned with a vengeance and did not go unnoticed by Angela.

"That's my girl, now get over here and tell me the goodies before I spontaneously combust!"

"Ange it's physically impossible for you…"

"Sweetie…just a joke. Now spill!"

Instead of words Brennan retrieved her laptop and clicked into her saved favorites, opening the story _'Bone Matter.' _She handed Angela the laptop and told her to read it and they will go from there.

Brennan watched her Angela's facial expressions change as she read, she knew she was reading the sex scene by the arched eyebrow and pinkish blush on her skin. After a few more minutes she handed the laptop back and looked at Bren.

"Sweetie…that was really hot! Why did you post it online? Why not just save it for your book? Are you just testing the waters or something?

Angela started spitting out question after question till Brennan held up her hand to get her to stop talking.

"I didn't write this Ange. I read it Friday night before I started working on my book and that's why I was with Booth yesterday." She started to explain.

"Why you were with Booth yesterday, what does Booth have to do with this?" Angela questioned.

"Because everything in this story happed…except for the sex scene. (Angela still looked confused.) Listen when I found out Booth was alive after we all thought he was dead I was very…upset. So one night I broke into his apartment and barged in yelling at him while he was taking a bath. Only two people know that this event took place and I sure as hell didn't write about it...yet" Temperance explained.

"OH MY GOD! Are you telling me that Booth…our Booth…Seeley Booth writes smut on the side for a hobby?!" Angela was shocked and captivated. "Well I guess you do learn something new everyday! What did he say when you confronted him about it?"

Brennan turned away from her friend, trying to hide her blushing smile.

"You're holding out! You haven't told him you've read it have you?"

"No. I wanted to mess with his head yesterday. When we went out I dropped a few lines from the story and I could tell he had a reaction. I was going to say something but things…escalated while we were out, and on our way home, and when we got back to the apartment."

"I'll say! So how is he? I would think he was a hunky sex God that you can never get enough of." Angela joked, only being half serious.

Brennan blushed again. "He is…he is very attentive, and unlike any other man I have ever been with." She admitted.

The squeal from Angela made her laugh as she turned back to her computer.

"So why are you here and not with Mr. Attentive right now?" Angela asked sternly.

"After we made love this morning Cullen called and sent him away on assignment for a week. He is on a plane to Florida right now and promised to call as soon as he got there. I really didn't want him to leave; I'm afraid that I am going to over analyze things and change my mind and screw everything up."

"No you won't, I won't let you and neither will he. I mean come on Bren you two have had eyes for each other since the beginning even though you disliked one another. The way you two communicate with each other is unlike anything I have ever seen. Now that both of you have finally admitted and consummated that part of your partnership, I would say that yawl are now partners in every sense of the word and it will only get stronger sweetie…trust me."

Brennan was trying to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, she was grateful to have a friend like Angela.

"Thank you Angela." She said softly while wiping a lonely tear away as it fell onto her cheek.

Angela just smiled and took Brennan's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You're welcome Sweetie, that's one of the many reasons I'm here."

Silence filled the room after the emotional moment and Angela thought she should lighten the mood, and be a little nosey.

"So…do you think he is going to write again? This is just so totally hot, and I'm sure he will have a lot of first hand experience now." Angela said with a wicked smirk.

"I want to tell him I read the story but I'm afraid that it will make him uncomfortable and scare him away from writing more. Even if the subject is a personal one his writing is rather good."

"So why don't you send your praise in the form of an unidentified reader?"

"Ok, now I really don't know what that means." Temperance said looking really confused.

Angela takes her laptop and puts it on the coffee table. "Here, I'm going to show you. Now this site will let you create an account so you can leave reviews and send messages to the author, so we are just going to create an account so you can email him without Booth knowing it's you."

"Why does this sound very wrong and deceitful yet very interesting?" Brennan joked.

"Oh, because it will be!" Angela replied. "Ok so your screen name is sexyscientist101, and-"

"Why am I that? Why can't it be something normal like bone examiner or something like that?" Brennan huffed.

"Because Sweetie you don't want Booth to catch on that it's you so sexyscientist it is! Awww…his screen name is boneprotector that is so adorable. He's your little bone protector." She teased.

"Shut up Angela!"

"Bren if I had a man like that wanting to protect my bones, he can go right ahead."

Temperance just groaned, this is almost as bad as her online dating adventure.

"Ok your account is made so you are free to do whatever you wish." Angela said as she watched her friend look over the web page. "Here, let's send him a message."

Angela took control of the computer again and started writing out a message before Bren could read it she hit send and handed the computer back with a smile.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Brennan freaked out.

"Calm down Bren, I just sent a little encouragement to your…protector. Don't worry I kept it a NC-17 message." Angela said with a smile as she stood and walked towards the door. "See you later sweetie, I'm sure you and Booth can find a way to make the rest of your week hot and steamy!" With that Angela left Tempe's office, leaving her friend in shock, wondering what message she just sent to Booth.

**What message did she send Booth? And what interesting and naughty things will be going though his mind that he must write about? That's next and I will try to get that out soon. Thanks for reading.**


	10. motivation

**Ok people I am posting this now because I was up all night writing it, and I need to get some sleep before I go back to work at 3. And for story purposes I used a real life incident from where I'm from for the case Booth is working. I did change some of the details (names, tag lines, dates) around a little but some people might remember the story of the Gainesville Ripper…maybe not. Just wanted to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just playing with.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Booth was on his way to Gainesville, Florida to aide in a investigation of some missing college girls in the area. People were speculating that the girls were taken by a murderer that had been stalking around the campus. So far three people were found dead with the same MO but the local law enforcement had no leads in the investigation. Booth's involvement was personal. One of the missing girls was a Florida State Senator's daughter, who is also a good friend to the Deputy Director of the FBI.

Cullen told Booth to fly down there and gather as much information as he could without getting in the way of the local law enforcement, but if the missing girls were found dead the FBI was going to take over the investigation.

Now Booth hoped that the girls were all right and would be found within a matter of days, but in the back of his mind he thought of Bones. _If their dead and foul play was involved Bones will have to come down here and help with the investigation…and help me relieve some stress in many different positions and techniques…God damn that woman!_

The temperature in the central Florida city was around eight five degrees with high humidity making it about ninety. Booth groaned getting off the plane and getting smacked in the face with the temperature change. He met with his FBI contact and was taken straight to his hotel.

Since Booth was there on special request, the Senator was taking care of all his travel expenses and booked him into a nice room at the Hilton located right near the campus. His room was decked out with king size bed, a couch, nice view of the city and his favorite feature the 40 inch LCD flat screen TV. He had plans to make good use of the TV later, first he had to talk with his contact, then call Bones.

The talk with his contact didn't take long; they were going to meet with the local sheriff and detectives in a few hours to go over what they've found so far and go from there. Since he had some time to kill he decided a new outfit to better suite the heat would be a good idea but first he had an important call to make.

He didn't wear shorts so he put on a pair of comfortable jeans and sat on the bed while he waited for his contact and called the woman that was occupying his every thought.

"Brennan."

"Hey there pretty girl. How is my favorite Anthorpologist doing?" he inquired.

"I'm not a girl Booth, and I am still not happy that your away." She confessed.

"I'm sorry baby, but you might see me sooner than you think. The local police think these missing girls might have been victims of a local murderer and if so the FBI will take over and I will need my partner."

"Well I don't wish anyone an ill fate but…"

"I know, I miss you too." He sighed.

Bones smiled, she really wasn't expecting his absence to have this much affect on her and he had only been gone a few hours.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked breaking her away from her thoughts.

"I'm at work. I just finished identifying some remains from limbo and now I'm working a little on my book, since my plans for the day were so rudely interrupted." She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and what '_plans_' did you have in store for today?" he asked.

"I guess you will never know." She teased.

Booth sucked in a large breath then exhaled into the phone. "Temperance, don't tease me." He growled at her.

"Or what?" Oh she loved this.

"Nothing." He huffed. "You just better be happy I'm not there right now. If I was you would not be teasing me." He growled again.

She could hear the lust and arousal in his breathing and voice. She had him wound up so tight that it was time for him to snap.

"Oh please Booth you are too modest, you wouldn't have the guts to do anything to me here in my office!"

That did it!

"If I was there right now I would have you bent over that desk scream my name as I pounded into your-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"SHIT! This conversation is not over Bones! Do you here me?"

Temperance moaned erotically "Can't wait Booth." And with that she ended the call before he could say bye.

'_Damn the woman'_

He opened the door and greeted his contact, they just made their way out of the hotel when his phone beeped with a new text message.

'_**Can't wait to hear all about you pounding into my pussy. I will be at home thinking about it! :)**__**'**_

Booth let out a sad laugh as he climbed into the car. _'Damn her again!'_

It was hours later when Booth returned to his Hotel room. He spent the time talking to the sheriff and detectives about where the girls were last seen and if there were any witnesses, or any information at all, which ended up to be nothing.

He took a hot shower letting the warm water relax his tired body. As he washed himself he thought back to Bones and the conversation they had started on the phone. His mind was thinking off all the dirty things he wanted to do to her in that office, the platform, hell the whole entire building and grounds. So many things in so many places in so many ways, it brought the smile back to his face.

He shut off the water and dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist as he entered back into the main room. He sat at the desk and started his laptop to checked his email. After looking at the work related stuff he moved to the many messages he'd received informing him of the reviews his story was receiving, after reading all the praises from people he saw that someone sent a message. He clicked on it and began to read. It was from someone by the screen name Sexyscientist101. _'Not as sexy as my scientist'_ he thought as he read the message.

_**Greetings Boneprotector,**_

_**I just wanted to say that I think this story is totally hot!!**_

_**Please write more and make each chapter hotter than the last! **_

_**It must be fun writing dirty, smut filled stories.**_

_**I guess you need the right kind of trigger to help keep your motivation!**_

_**Anyways I'll be reading.**_

_**Sexyscientist101.**_

Booth finished reading and decided to send a reply.

_Greeting's yourself Sexyscientist101,_

_Thank you for the comments and I intend to keep the story going _

_And trust me when I say I haven't even begun to get hot!_

_I have someone that helps keep me very motivated!_

_Boneprotector35._

He sent the reply then looked at his watch, it was a little after eleven. He then looked at his phone and the message that Bones sent earlier, he kept reading it over and over thinking about how much he wanted to be buried deep inside her as he made her scream.

He was about to call her and finish the conversation, maybe engaging in a little phone sex but he stopped himself. _'She thinks it's funny to tease, well she will see how bad it is to be left high and dry!' _he shut his phone and opened up Microsoft Word on his computer and started typing. _'I will write exactly what I would do to you Dr. Brennan!'_

______________________________________________________________________

'Andy stormed into the dimly lit lab noticing that everyone was gone for the weekend but he knew for a fact that she was still there. She had been avoiding him ever since their little interlude at his apartment a week ago and he'd had enough of it.

He made it to the top of the staircase and stood in the doorway of her office and watched as she bent over to pick up something in front of her desk. She was wearing a white blouse and black skirt that revealed her milky thighs as she bent over to pick up the object. Her back was to him so she had no idea he was there till she heard her office door slam and felt his arm around her waist throwing her on top of the desk.

"You've been avoiding me" he growled to his very shocked partner.

Before she could speak his mouth was on hers brutally attacking the inside of her mouth with his tongue. His body moved between her legs as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He grabbed both her arms as she tried to push him away, pinning them to her side before pushing her upper body flat on the desk.

"I don't like to be avoided." He hissed into her ear before taking her blouse and ripping it open to reveal her heaving chest, breast being held in place by the white lace bra she was wearing.

Andy moaned as he took in her appearance on the desk. He rubbed their hips together, letting her feel his hard erection slide against her center though their clothes. He kissed her again, this time letting her participate in the kiss before he moved to her neck sucking harshly on the skin at the nape of it.

He heard Kathy moan his name and moved lower clamping a hard nipple between his teeth through her bra and sucked. He released her hands and they went straight for his head, holding him there encouraging him to continue with her moans.

"Why have you been avoiding me Kathy?" he asked as he removed her bra then latching back on as his other hand twisted her other nipple harshly. "Why?" he hissed again.

Kathy was growing frustrated at being man handled like this, never had a man dared to treat her like this and she wasn't about to start letting him now…or was she?

"We've had work." She hissed though gritted teeth as Andy started to rub into her harder.

His hand left her breast and came up to smack her ass hard causing Kathy's eyes to go wide. Andy just looked up and smiled at her. "Don't get smart with me! Why are you avoiding?" he asked again smacking her ass making her cry out in pain and pleasure, then moving his hand from her ass to her inner thigh pushing the skirt up so he could slip his fingers in her panties and stroke her wet pussy.

"Oh your so wet baby. Do you like it when I'm a little rough with you?" he asked dropping kisses all over her stomach. "Did it turn you on when I smacked your ass?" Another kiss at her waist line. "Or does the very thought of me make you this god damn wet." He huffed just before his mouth enveloped her folds, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Kath arched up almost off the desk crying out in pleasure. "I HATE YOU!"

She landed back on the desk, her fingers gripping tightly in his hair as he continued to pleasure her. Kathy kept chanting incoherently "I hate you" over and over till Andy latched on to her clit and moaned, stopping the words coming from her mouth. "I hate you too." He mumbled back against her. "I hate you so much. MMmmmm….taste so good Kathy."

She nearly lost it when she felt his tongue start sliding in and out of her pussy. He would dart it in and out then run it along her folds circling her clit before sucking it a few more times then repeat the process. It wasn't till she finally started grinding her hips in his face when he decided to hold them down with one hand and start to finger fucking her with the other. He slid two fingers in and out at a steady pace and continued to suck on her clit.

Kathy had tears in her eyes; she had no motor functions, no thought process, no nothing. She was just feeling the intense pleasure the man between her legs sucking her and fingering her was providing her. She didn't intend on avoiding him at all week, but she knew if she saw him she would get distracted and not be able to work so she did what she thought was best, and if this is what he will do every time she does it she might do it more often.

She screamed and fell limp on the desk as she came all over Andy's hand. He just slid his fingers out and sucked the juices off before softly licking her center drinking in the flowing liquid.

"Mmmm, love the taste of your cum in my mouth Kathy. I could just sit here and do this forever." He said before lapping at her folds.

He finished up and wiped his chin on her skirt before standing up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, chest heaving and her hand rested over her heart trying to get it to stop beating so hard. Andy just smiled, he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot and she was about to be driven over the edge again.

Kathy opened her eyes to see Andy looming over her staring right back at her. A smirk plastered on her face from his actions, she blinked slowly a few times before looking back at him.

"Andy I…AAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH!" she screamed when Andy shoved the entire length of his cock inside her and stopped. Her hands went to his ass holding him still while she adjusted. Andy watched her moan, groan and pant from his sneak attack; she really didn't see that coming!

She calmed a bit and he rotated his hips making her release the sexiest moan he's ever heard in his life. "You like that baby?" he whispered into her ear. She didn't answer she lifted her head and sucked his ear into her mouth and bit down lightly and moaned.

Andy pulled out slowly just to slam back in causing Kathy's body to stiffen. He did this repeatedly, pummeling into her like it was the end of the world. Kathy's screams kept getting louder and louder encouraging Andy to keep going and not to stop. She curled her legs around his pulling him even closer as he pounding feverishly into her.

He could feel her walls quiver around him, but he couldn't stop. He wanted her to cum as many times as he could make her. He was angry that she avoided him for an entire week after they made love, so now he was going to fuck her like there was no tomorrow even if he couldn't move afterwards.

Her screams and the sound of sweaty flesh slapping together filled the office. His balls were rock hard and he knew it was about to be over soon. He kept his pace and looked down to see Kathy staring at him with a gaping mouth. No more sound was coming from it and he took advantage lowering his head and kissing her tenderly. It was the first thing he had done all night that wasn't harsh or driven by anger.

His thrust slowed as he deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring his upper body closer to hers. They broke the kiss panting for air staring deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you." She whispered as she claimed his lips again.

That did it; two more thrusts and Andy buried himself to the hilt exploding the long awaited orgasm into her, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"I love you" he whispered back as the tremors subsided and he laid limp on top of her.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Let that be a lesson to you." He laughed. "Are you ok?" he said seriously.

"Yeah, you're kind of squishing me but I feel very good a thoroughly satisfied." She smiled and he couldn't help but grin.

Andy removed himself from Kathy much to her protest and started getting dressed then helped her situate her clothes. He gave her his jacket to cover up the shirt he ripped open; as he helped her into it he wrapped his arms around her hugging her compassionately.

"Don't do that to me again please. I can't stand the thought of you not wanting to be with me." He said.

"I won't, I promise. It's just…I was trying to work and every time I thought of you I would get distracted and then I couldn't get anything done." She explained.

Andy just smiled. "So, I'm a distraction?"

"Shut up and take me home. I want to do that again properly and in a bed." She said smiling.

"After you my dear." Replied Andy, holding out his arm for her to take as they walked out of the office.

______________________________________________________________________

Booth stopped there, checking it about four times before posting it on the internet. He looked at the clock and sighed when he saw it was after one. Bones was probably asleep, he would be hearing about it in the morning, might as well try to get so sleep himself.

He climbed into bed and got into a comfortable position, just before falling into a pleasant state of sleep his phone started vibrating.

Booth groaned and answered. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, this is Sheriff Williams. Sorry to wake you but we've found the missing girls."

"Where." Replied Booth.

"At a vacant lot behind their apartment building. You're going to want to come down here and see for yourself, this is one sick fuck."

"Wait a second, both girls were murdered?"

"Yes Agent Booth, and from what I was told it has just become your investigation!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Back in DC Temperance was asleep on her couch, arm slung over her eyes blocking any light from disturbing her peaceful slumber. She waited up for Booth to call, she knew he wouldn't get in till late but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be asleep yet. The annoying little '_Ding'_ on her computer sounded, informing her of a new message. She rolled over to see if it was maybe Booth sending her an email to see if she was still awake, she was happy to see that it was an update on his story.

Earlier when she received the message from Boneprotector to the sexyscientist. She was happy to read that he was continuing the story, and even more thrilled to read that he was getting plenty of motivation from '_someone'_. She guessed Angela's message wasn't that bad after all.

She opened the link and began reading. When she finished her breathing was uneven and skin slightly flushed.

'_Damn the man for arousing her like that!'_

She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes thinking of him doing all those things to her in her office. Clearly the conversation they had earlier had struck a nerve and he needed to write it out. '_interesting'_.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Booth. Good, she needed to tell him that she knew about the story and for him to please dear God…if there is a God, do those things to her when he got back from Florida.

"Booth, Hi. Listen there is something I need-"

"Not now Bones, I need you to pack a bag and get on the next flight to Florida."

**Well I hope that was nice and smutty for you guys. Booth writing a very naughty and arousing entry in his story, Bones trying to tell him she knows but was interrupted. And wow she's going down to Florida too, so many wonderful things can happen from here. Let me know what yah think people!!!**


	11. busted

**Greetings and salutations!! **

**Sorry just watched Charlotte's Web with my little cousin. I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and comments I've been receiving. I am glad that this story is keeping people interested, and without further a due here is my next installment!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Booth was pleased that Bones was able to get on the three a.m. flight to Gainesville. The sooner she arrived the sooner he could see that pretty face he had to unfortunately leave yesterday. When he went to the airport to pick her up he could tell she didn't share in his happiness. She looked tired and not to pleased with the situation. He tried to weather the storm by giving her his best charming smile and offering her a hot cup of coffee.

"Welcome to Florida Bones. Did you get any sleep on the plane?"

Temperance shot him a deadly look as she accepted the coffee and took a sip. When she lowered her cup Booth bent down to give her a kiss but she brushed pass him reminding him that, "We have work!" as walked toward the airport exit.

'_I hope that line sounded familiar!'_ she smirked.

Booth just sighed as he followed behind her, rubbing the bridge of his nose hoping it would help relieve the pressure headache he felt coming on.

"Take me to the University Lab at Shands Hospital so I can start examining the bodies, and try to get all the photos that were taken from the scene so I can beam them back to Angela." she not so subtlety ordered as they got into the car. Her voice was nothing but professional and her ridged form told him not to start a conversation unless it was work related.

He sighed at this. _'Is she actually avoiding me? She better not do this the entire time we're down here or I'm going to get pissed.'_ he thought.

Over in the passenger seat Temperance was reading over the case file while glancing every so often at her partner. _'He looks irritated. I see my avoidance and attitude are already starting to get to him. I wonder how long he can hold out before ravaging my body like in his story? Well were going to find out!"_ a small smile spread across her face and Booth eyed her suspiciously.

They arrived at the hospital and headed their separate ways, but not before Booth surprised her with a kiss to cheek and a hand squeeze to her waist before he took off to contact the FBI office in DC. Brennan walked down the long corridor to the lab touching her cheek where his lips left her skin burning with sensations. _'Damn him!'_

________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan pretty much took over the lab making use of the hospitals grad students that were more than eager to work with the world renowned Anthropologist. They set up her laptop and video feed with the Jeffersonian, and after saying good morning to Angela and Cam she started circling the first body examining it and reporting her findings into her recorder.

The body still had a sufficient amount of flesh on it, which she wasn't to keen about but was able to use the video feed to give Cam the proper views of the remaining flesh. After Cam had seen all she needed she left to start working on the blood and fluid samples that were sent to the Jeffersonian.

Angela watched as Brennan made another pass at the body poking and prodding around the bits of maimed skin. Angela couldn't stomach the scene and was about to walk off when she noticed a dark figure looming in the background watching Brennan. She could tell by the tall broad frame that it was Booth looking on as Brennan did what she does best, completely oblivious to the onlookers around her.

"Whacha got sweetie?" she asked when she saw the perplex look on her friends face.

Brennan looked up at the screen and pointed to the body.

"The multiple marks here on the torso and lower abdomen suggest knife wounds, and the indentations along the skull and jaw indicate that she was severely beaten with a large blunt object.

Ange I'm going to have some of the grad students make impressions of the skull and torso and have them sent back there. I need Hodgens to see if he can find what the object was and what type of knife was used." she explained to the artist.

"Will do sweetie...Hi Booth. Enjoying Florida?" Angela said, noticing that Brennan didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence and he was slightly embarrassed for being caught staring.

"F...fine Angela. It's a little humid but nice. Here Bones I brought you another cup of coffee.' he told her as he placed it on the table behind her.

"Thanks" she said still not turning around to look at him.

Angela watched as the annoyed FBI agent's top lip quivered with anger as he turned abruptly and exited the lab.

"That wasn't very nice Bren." she chides her friend.

A smile appeared on her face. "I know."

Angela glared at her through the monitor. "I know what your doing Temperance Brennan and I have to say you are such a hussy!" she joked.

"I don't know what you mean Ange." Temperance replied trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah right! I read his latest chapter. You want to see if he will do all those dirty little things to you if you avoid him and make him angry! And dear God if he does you better marry the man because uuuhhh that was just..."

"I know what it was Angela and yes I might still be messing with his head but that's only because when I tried to tell him last night that I knew about the story he cut me off before I could say a word so now...game on." She informed her friend.

"Oh sweetie the game is most defiantly on. And either way you look at it, it's a win- win situation. You should send him another message sexyscientist." Angela suggested.

"I might just do that, but for right now I'm starving."

"Ooo, go to Moe's Southwest Grill and order a JC. Its good you will like it."

"How do you know what restaurants are down here?" she questioned.

"Sweetie please. Gainesville was ranked number one in a study by Princeton University on the biggest party schools in the nation. I made my way through that town a couple of times when I was in college."

"Whatever you say Angela." she waved bye and headed out the door. Booth was busy talking to the sheriff so she asked one of the grad students if they wouldn't mind taking her.

**__________________________________________________________________**

Temperance had to admit that the busy low key restaurant was very good for a very low price. It seemed to be a very popular gathering place for students and the local patrons. She laughed when she thought of her friend partying it up down here in the college town.

Her slightly good mood was shattered when she returned to the hospital and was greeted by a very angry Booth.

"Where were you? I went back to check on you and you were gone! I called your phone and you didn't answer!" He yelled, scaring away the young grad student that was nice enough to show her around. Bones just scowled at him before throwing a plastic bag into his stomach.

"I went to lunch; since you were busy I though I would bring you something back. I did not answer my phone because the battery died and is sitting on the charger in the lab, and I do not need you to check up on me I can take care of myself and **DON'T** yell at me like that again in front of people!" she hissed.

Booth's chest was heaving, his eyes were wild and Temperance could see her own reflection staring back at her. She was wondering if he would yell again or pounce at her. Hoping he would pounce she took a step closer watching as he inhaled sharply as she invaded his personal space.

"Don't let your burritos get cold their actually very good. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." she hisses sarcastically as she moved by rubbing her body against his to work him up even more.

Booth's eyes involuntarily closed as he listened to her foot steps get further and further down the hall. She almost made it to the end before she was being shoved into an empty storage room and pressed up against a door.

"You think it's fun messing with me." he growled grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it back to reveal her neck. His mouth descended on the awaiting flesh right at her pulse point and sucked harshly before soothing it over with his tongue.

Bones head flew back against the door as she let out a loud moan. Booth growled into her neck as her hands took up purchase in his hair.

_'Finally_' she thought as her head dropped next to his, her mouth latching to his ear nibbling the soft flesh causing him to push harder against her.

"You drive me absolutely crazy you know that?" he asked as his lips claim hers. "I've wanted to strangle you all day for avoiding me now all I want to do is fuck you against this door." He punctuated his point by thrusting his erection against her making her cry out.

"Why have you been avoiding me Temperance?" he huffed.

'_Wow deja-vu much?'_

"You chose to avoid me last night." she reminded him.

"I was working." he shot back, grinding his hips into hers as he attacked her neck again.

"**LIAR**! I know exactly what you were doing last night!" she yelled as the friction became to much.

Booth halted all actions and took a step back too take a good look at his unsatisfied partner.

_'I am so busted'_ he said to himself.

"Bones I-" before he could finish his cell phone rang and Bones took the opportunity to exit the room.

_'Shit, I can't believe I just told him I knew.'_ she mentally slapped herself.

After listening to what the sheriff had to say Booth went to talk to Bones. He hesitated before entering watching her move around the lab with an irritated look on her face.

_'Fuck...I knew it! She is so going to kill me now.'_

**I don't know about you but I have a big smile on my face for some reason. So will Bones tell him exactly what she knows? Or will Booth confess all before she says anything? Or…as a last case scenario will they both lie to each other and continue with the story and mind games? Tell me what you think should happen and I will see if I can write it.**


	12. Saved or Not?

**So I take it people like mind games and built up sexual tension as much as I do! (In a story anyway.) Thank you for the messages and reviews, I still think it's amazing to see how many people read this story and from the many different countries in which they preside from. **

**Well I just got home from working twelve hours last night and wanted to get this out before I pass out from exhaustion! If there are mistakes please send me a message and let me know so I can go back and fix it. As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with. Christmas is only a few days away though!**

Temperance positioned herself facing away from the double doors that entered the lab, trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation. She took some long deep breaths and closed her eyes, her mind screaming at her to figure something out and fast.

The voices in her head must have really been yelling because she did not hear the double doors open, only felt his warm presence behind her. She releases a shaky breath at the feeling of his strong muscular body right up against hers.

"Bones" he whispered as he placed his hands on her waist in attempt to turn her to face him. Instead of turning she backed into him and brought his hands around to embrace them together.

"Booth…I know what you were doing last night. You were avoiding me because of the way I teased you over the phone and you were attempting to get a little payback." She said.

'_Oh thank God she doesn't know' _he said as he did a little happy dance in his head.

"I guess when you finally called and told me to get down here I was a little upset because that was all you wanted to say and didn't even let me speak before you hung up the phone. So when I arrived I thought I would let you see how it felt to be avoided. Not such a great feeling is it?" she asked, happy that this excuse actually made sense and was half true.

"No it doesn't." he replied holding her tightly to his body. "Sheriff Williams needs us to head over to his office. They may have found a possible suspect."

"Ok, let me grab my phone off the charger incase the lab tries to call." She said trying to move away but Booth just held her tight. "Booth…as much as I would like to be attached at the hip, preferably with no clothes on, we do have work to do." She teased.

Booth groaned at her implications and was finally able to turn her to looking at her beautiful face and gorgeous eyes. "Are we good?" he questioned.

Temperance just smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah we're good." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself fully into him for a hug.

Booth returned the simple affectionate gesture and kissed the side of her face. "Come on, lets go catch us a killer." He said as he took her hand and pulled her out of the lab.

____________________________________________________________________

Little did they know the video feed was still on resulting in Angela and Cam hearing the whole conversation.

"Bren…Bren…Bren. I see she almost gave herself away. I do have to give her props on the save though, Booth totally bought it." said Angela.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" replied Cam.

"Brennan found out that Booth writes smut…some very hot, sweaty, sexy smut. Anyway long story short, she went on a website her publisher told her about and started reading stories. Well one of the stories was an actual event that happened between her and Booth and instead of confronting him about it she is teasing him, playing mind games and if the entry he made last night was any indication of what it's doing to him, I'd say he's a hot fiery ball of built up sexual tension and is about to explode like a super nova on Brennan!" the artist joked to her boss.

Cam just stared dumbfoundedly at Angela, when she noticed the look the artist was giving her she snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Angela you lost me after the Booth writes smut part." Cam said still in shock.

Angela just laughed and gave Cam the website and story name. _'She is going to flip when she reads that.' _Angela thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

It took two days to go through evidence and witness reports that were gathered by the local authorities. Hodgens was able to determine that the instrument used to cause the indentation marks on the skull was indeed a baseball bat, he was also able to identify the knife as a six inch serrated fixed blade.

Working the last two days non-stop Bones returned to the lab to confirm Hodgens findings. Once she concurred Booth went to get the warrant signed to arrest their main suspect Derek Nickel. Granted there were also two other suspects but the evidence they had spent the last few days compiling against them wasn't enough to arrest them. Nickel however had been seen lurking around the local college dorms and establishments, he was also seen around the area where the three other murders had taken place. What really put the icing on the cake was the fluid samples Cam tested, turns out that the victims were also sexually assaulted just before their death and the DNA matches Derek Nickel.

Booth called and told Bones to pack her things up at the lab while he finishes questioning Nickel. She didn't like being kept out of the interrogation but then she thought '_the sooner he finishes there and I finish here, the sooner we can go back to the hotel and finish what we started a few days ago. Wow that was a lot of finishes, it has been two days maybe I should starting something!" _she grinned.

Temperance opened up her laptop and logged on under her account screen name sexyscientist101 and started typing a message to boneprotector35.

'_Wow, your last chapter was amazing. Most of the time men have a hard time talking about how they want to have hot intense sex like that, especially after their significant other has irked them in some way. I'm sure your muse has gotten or will get a copious amount of pleasure if you perform this act on her…I know I would._

_Keep up the good work._

_Sexyscientist101.'_

Bones checked her writing three times before sending it; she wanted to make sure it didn't sound too much like her and after seeing she wrote the word irked instead of something more _'scientific'_ as Booth would say she knew he wouldn't catch on.

Speaking of the devil, Booth walked into the lab and straight over to her grabbing her by the arms and kissing her feverishly. When they finally broke apart they were both panting and light headed.

"I take it things went well?" she asked with a large grin on her face.

Booth kissed her again adding the pleasure of his tongue, thoroughly exploring the contours of her mouth.

"Nickel confessed to kidnapping, rapping and murdering all five of the girls. He also confessed to murdering a family of three over in Louisiana a few years ago. He is definitely going to get the death penalty!" Booth beamed with a sense of pride as he usually did after they put sick bastards like that away.

They just smiled at each other sharing yet another one of their many moments, but this time they both knew the meanings behind the stares. No longer did they need to be kept a secret; they could say what they really wanted to say without fear or consequence of the others reaction.

Switching roles, Bones became the aggressor and devoured Booth's lips and mouth. The surprised grunt he exerted made her smile against his lips until she felt her backside being pressed against a table. She moaned and whimpered slightly as she reluctantly broke the kiss and caught her breath.

"Take me back to the hotel so we can do this properly." She said with a mischievous grin.

Booth's eyes widened and his grip on her hips tightened. Temperance just smiled. _'I wonder what he's thinking about…yeah right I know exactly what he's thinking about.'_

"Come on Seeley, work is over, time for lots and lots of play." She was teasing him again. She took it a step further wrapping her left leg around him so they were centered and thrust hard against his erection. Totally unprepared for that, Booth felt his legs give out from under him as they both moaned in ecstasy crashing down to the floor.

Temperance was still grinding against him as they hit the floor. Their moans and pants becoming louder as her rhythm became more frantic.

"We need to go now before I cum from just doing this." She gasped in his ear.

Booth was in his own world, he didn't want her to stop, he was all for getting her off right there and he wasn't even really doing anything. His mind changed when she exclaimed her approaching climax right next to his ear causing his hips to buck up into her. He had very little self control left and against the thoughts of the one head that was working very well at the moment he stilled her hips and lifted her off of him and stood adjusting themselves before they raced to the car.

They managed to behave themselves in the car, but as soon as the green light flashed indicating that the hotel door was unlocked all hell broke loose as clothes were torn and extracted from the others body. Mouths and tongues latched on to whatever they came into contact with and tried with all their might to stay attached as the maneuvered around the room.

Booth pushed Temperance down harshly on the bed; she just looked up at him with an unreadable face. He stood before her with his naked chest heaving, the wild look had returned to his eyes and it made her whole body throb with need.

"Booth." She gasped laying back fully on the bed removing her bra and panties exposing herself to him fully. She watched how his eyes grew fascinatingly dark and his hands clinch into tight fists as he looked upon her body. She could tell he was teetering on the edge of self control and wanted him to jump, to let loose and ravage her, take her as his even though she would deny it till the day she died but she was and will always be his.

He was taking to long to act so she thought she would help him in his decision to enter into insanity, she was already there and wanted him to join her. Looking deeply into his eyes she slowly licked her lips as her left hand took hold of her breast and started fondling herself. She pinched her nipple and moaned as her right hand slipped down and started pleasuring her clit.

When she started to feel the orgasm from earlier start to build she looked back at Booth and saw his penetrating gaze fixed on her right hand that was playing with herself, his knuckles were white as he clinch them as hard as he could.

'_Dammit give it up already.' _she screamed in her head.

"Booth please don't make me do this all by myself." She begged

Booth looked back into her eyes, they were pleading with him to take her.

"I don't think I can be gentle right now. I want you so damn much I know I wouldn't be able to control myself. I…God…I don't want to hurt you and I know if I lose it I will." He confessed, she could see that it hurt him to think that he would ever hurt her.

She stopped pleasuring herself and sat up on the bed touching her hand to his cheek.

"Seeley you won't hurt me. I want you just as bad…and I can handle it I promise you. I want to feel your pleasure even if I have to endure a little pain because when it's all said and done all I'll feel is you. Seeley…all I want is you…I love you." She confessed breathlessly.

She felt her heart stop that very second, for the first time in her life she didn't think about what was rational or what science and anthropology would make of this situation. She put her brain into neutral and her heart into overdrive hopping she wasn't alone and made the biggest mistake of her life.

To her surprise, he was on her like white on rice on a paper plate in a snow storm. His hands pinned hers above her head as he attacked her body. She groaned into his mouth and withered her body against his. After a few minutes he couldn't stand not feeling her body against his fingertips. He released her hands and started massaging her breasts eagerly, his tongue fighting with hers in a playful banter.

His kisses slowed and deepened as did his hands on her breast while they teased her taut nipples. He broke away from her lips and was awestruck when his eyes met hers, it was like she was looking straight through him and into his very soul, filling it with her essence and laying a permanent claim to it.

"God I love you Temperance Brennan." He breathed just before claiming her lips again.

She responded in kind, deepening the kiss while wrapping her legs high around his waist giving him all the permission he needed to unite them. He didn't waist any time and ever so slowly joined their bodies together, pushing all the way in and stopping to feel her walls engulf his length giving him an overwhelmingly high sense of euphoria.

He shook above her trying to find the strength to move but found none. His breathing was labored as his body collapsed on top of her and she clung to him for dear life, her walls clinching and unclenching around him heightening his pleasure. It was when he felt her lips on his just barely touching in a soft angel like kiss when he started to move slowly out of her. They both started to gasp when just the tip of his cock reached its starting point only to be followed by a scream of ecstasy when he plunged back inside.

They did this for hours; Temperance never felt orgasms pass through her like that, it was strange yet exhilarating. She laid paralyzed on the bed with Booth beside her, they may have been exhausted from the throws of passion but they couldn't keep their hands and lips off each other.

Eventually the need for food and hydration took presence over intimacy and Booth regretfully extracted himself from bed to take a shower. It was their last night in town and he wanted to go out somewhere for dinner.

He jumped when the water hit his still oversensitive skin and he laughed at the fact that Bones made him this way. He was in and out of the shower quickly, when he came back into the room he was in a pair of jeans and a nice collared shirt. He looked over and saw that she was sitting at the desk looking at her laptop.

"Showers free." He whispered into her ear then placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and blushed a little bit; apparently his skin wasn't the only one that was oversensitive.

"Ok I'm going. Angela is supposed to be sending me something so just leave my computer on; my messenger will beep if I get a message."

"Alright, do you mind if I check my email and look for a good place to eat around here?"

"No go ahead, it shouldn't interfere with my stuff. I will be out in a minute."

She closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower. Booth took a seat and logged onto his email account and started sorting though his mail. After responding to all of his work stuff he saw another message from a quick glance at the bathroom door and listening to hear the shower still running he opened the message and started reading.

He smiled on the inside thinking about the _copious_ amounts of screaming orgasms he just gave to Bones while they made love. It was also nice to read that his work was still being enjoyed and not looked at like he was some sex deprived pervert that can only get off on the things he writes, he felt understood and it felt nice.

He typed another message to Sexyscientist101 thanking her again for reading and the comments, he also informed her that it might be a while but he will update soon. He pressed send and was about to stand up when Temperance's instant messenger '_dinged'_ informing of a new message. When Booth looked at the bottom of the screen to see if it was from Angela his face went pale when he saw his message being delivered to her email.

At that time the bathroom door opened and Brennan walked out followed by a big ball of steam as she towel dried her hair. She looked at Booth's perplexed expression as he turned and looked at her.

"What?"

**Busted big time and there is no way getting around it!!! So everyone knows what that means, next chapter will be the confession showdown and maybe a few more mind games but probably not what you're thinking. I think I will have this wrapped up in two chapters so the end is very, very near. Damn now I will have to think of something else to write!**


	13. Game Over

**Ok people, here is something to help get you through the rest of your day or night depending on where your at. I have one more chapter left in this story and I am glad that people have enjoyed it. I cant thank you enough for the reviews and messages I've been recieving. I also want to thank Mickey Boggs for looking over my work and editing the tiny errors that totally slip my mind after reading it for the millionth time. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with.**

____________________________________________________________________________

"What?" she questioned as Booth looked at her oddly.

He thought long and hard about the predicament he was in and had the feeling if he started engaging her in the long conversation and possible fight, it would not end well on an empty stomach.

"Nothing. You just...surprise me a lot that's all." he said with a big smile.

Temperance just laughed while pulling her hair back into a wet ponytail.

"You are very strange you know that?" she laughed.

He smirked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But that's what you love about me." he played.

"One of many." she replied bringing his lips to hers.

It took a few minutes and a lot of will power to break away from one another. Booth took her hand in his and headed for the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

At dinner their conversations were normal, the slight bickering and attitudes were also normal, but the thoughts processing through Booth's mind were not in any way normal to say the least.

_'  
How long has she known? Why hasn't she said anything or kicked my ass? Is she just messing with me for her own amusement?' _

He thought of question after question trying to figure out why when finally another possibility presented itself.

_  
'She's turned on by what I write! Oh I am so stupid! That's why she was avoiding me when she arrived! She read my last chapter; it wasn't because I didn't call. OH GOD, that means she was trying to get me to fuck her the way I described in my story!'_

His cock twitched as the scene replayed through his mind. He was mentally kicking himself for his body's reaction.

_  
'Why did I want to go out? I knew we should have just ordered delivery so we could have just stayed in the room.'_

He took a quick glance at her and nearly choked on his steak when he watched her unceremoniously suck a piece of pasta into her mouth then licked her lips.

_  
'Yep we're done. Time to go back to the room and have sex! Then I will ask her about her little game, we'll fight then have even more hot, sweaty make up sex!'_

"You about ready to go?" he asked.

Now it was her turn to look at him oddly.

"You're ready? You hardly touched your food."

"They have to- go boxes, besides I am craving something a little more soft and zesty to...indulge myself in." he replied wickedly.

Temperance watched as Booth seductively ran his tongue along the inside of his lips. She felt the flush rise up her neck into her cheeks. The throbbing sensation returned to her center, begging her to let him give it his undivided attention. Her breasts grew heavy and her nipples could not be controlled as they pierced through her shirt.

Booth's eyes drifted down to her chest to see her arousal poking through the material. The low, dangerous growl he released made her breath hitch and her heart rate soar. He leaned in over the table staring at her with unadulterated lust in his eyes.

"We need to leave **NOW** before I jump across this table and do very, very bad things that would be frowned upon in a public restaurant!"

**  
"CHECK"** she screamed at the waiter across the busy restaurant, ignoring the look of the other patrons enjoying their meals.

"I'll get the check, you get the car." she ordered.

In any other circumstance Booth would have protested, but his mind was not in control of his actions. He stood up and walked out of the restaurant while she waited for the check.

Just as Bones walked out of the establishment Booth came roaring up to he curb. Hopping in, she placed a bag between the seats while putting on her seatbelt.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your leftovers as well as a rather large piece of strawberry rhubarb pie I thought we could share." she replied with a smile.

"I thought you didn't like pie? You said it was too sweet."

"Yes well I'm learning not to be so judgmental on things I've never tried," she replied running a finger lazily up and down his forearm.

The warm and fuzzy tingling sensation returned to his skin from her touch. He nearly ran off the road when she felt him through his jeans.

"Bones, not a good idea," he whimpered as she applied more pressure.

"You sure? It feels like a very good idea to me," she teased as she unfastened his jeans and zipper, sliding her hand inside his boxers to stroke him earnestly.

He let out something between a laugh and moan as she squeezed his balls.

She smiled and whispered seductively into his ear. "What's the matter Booth? Am I…. what's the word I'm looking for...oh yeah distracting you?" she laughed in his ear.

He didn't want her to stop, he didn't even know where all the anger came from or why he was even feeling it, but something in his head snapped and it was like word vomit, he just couldn't hold back anymore.

_  
'Don't say what's on your mind; don't say what's on your mind.'_

"Yes it's distracting me Bones. It's just about as distracting as it was to find out that you're sexyscientist101!" he huffed.

_  
'You stupid fuck!_' he cursed himself.

Her hand stilled its motion as the whole world seemed to fall silent around them. She retracted her hand and slid back into her seat, her face was one he'd never seen and was unable to describe.

"When...how?" she couldn't figure out what she wanted to ask.

"Just before we left for dinner. I sent a message and it ended up in your mailbox. Why did it end up in your mailbox Temperance? Are you playing some sort of mean game on me to see what I would do?" he accused her.

Hurt flashed across her face. She wasn't expecting him to find out, not like this she would have told him eventually in a way he would understand.

"Can we discuss this when we get back to the room please?" she asked quietly. Not able to look at him.

"Fine." he replied coldly. "Just answer one question for me Bones. How long have you know about my writing?"

"Since Friday night," she confessed.

Sarcastic laughs were heard from the driver's side. "Figures, I bet Angela and them know about it too. I bet everyone's gotten a good laugh out of all of this. You don't even really love me do you? You just wanted to get a rise out of me to see if I would actually fuck you!" he said with an angry undertone.

"NO!" she yelled startling him out of his angry rant.

He saw tears welling up in her eyes and his heart sank looking upon the heartbroken expression on her face.

_  
'Oh God I am an idiot. I am such a jackass. I didn't even mean what I said I was just angry. Oh God!'_

"Bones-"

"Don't!" she hissed "When we get back I am getting my own room and I think it would we best if we didn't talk for a few days."

"I don't want to do that-"

"I don't care what you want right now. You have your mind set on what my intentions were. Why would I even put in the effort with arguing with you? I am so stupid to think that you would understand." she seethed.

Booth slammed on the brakes before pulling into a large vacant lot.

She looked at him like he was crazy an attempted to get out of the car but he locked it before she could open the door.

"Unlock the car Booth," she ordered.

He did not.

"Booth, unlock this fucking door before I start yelling 'kidnap' out the window!" she stated again with no reply or movement from him.

Finally his arm moved up to shut off the ignition. His face looked defeated and his posture was limp. This was not going the way he wanted it to at all. Sure he was mad for being played with like an object on a board game but he didn't want to lose her. He knew he would have to fix this if he wanted to keep her. He knew he would have to offer something of himself to get her to understand.

"I stared writing in middle school," he began softly. Noticing her posture sink back into the seat and hearing the heavy sigh he continued. "I use to get in fights a lot in school; my home life wasn't that great so I took it out on any kid who had the nerve to say anything about it. My guidance counselor advised me to write out what I felt instead of fighting it out. She said that writing was a good way to release built up emotions and a way to explore my imagination."

"I use to write stories about having the perfect family and not an abusive dysfunctional one like I had. I wrote about winning the big game and getting the girl, saving the day and being the hero things like that."

"I stopped writing when I joined the Army. There I had to switch back to fighting my way through life instead of writing about it because there the enemies were real; there was no imagination to set my mind free in, only a scope and a trigger. Even after I was discharged I couldn't get in the right state of mind to write anymore. I would just say or do what I wanted I had no need to hide what I felt."

"That all changed the day I had a stubborn- ass anthropologist, who thinks she knows everything tell me to do my job and be a cop." A smile graced his face as he recalled having her pinned at the gun range. He looked over to see her staring down nervously at her hands.

"You made me so angry but all I could think about was what your mouth tasted like and what it would feel like to touch you."

"You were seeing Tessa at the time," she spoke after an eternity of silence.

"Bones look at me," he asked as he reached a hand over to lift her chin. When her watery eyes met his he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Tessa couldn't even hold a candle to you. You have rooted under my skin and festered into every crevice of my soul. Your fiery spirit and hard- headed stubbornness made me fall in love with you a long time ago. I just never imagined you would feel the same way about me so I wrote about a life where I could be with you."

Silence filled the rented Suburban as his confession processed through their brains. It was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Friday night my publisher told me about the website and I started reading a few stories. I came across yours and was shocked to see such a private moment posted on the internet. I was already mad at you so I didn't want to make it any worse till I had a chance to calm down. Then you posted the chapter where the main characters made love and my head stopped thinking and my heart went into overdrive."

Booth smiled as she used his term. He could tell she had relaxed a bit and wasn't afraid she was going to run away from him anymore.

"I wanted to see if that's the way you really felt about me and I know it wasn't right the way I teased you the entire time with lines from the story, but I wanted to see your reactions and from the way things turned out all the way until now. I'm not sorry for it. I just didn't want to scare you away from writing because it is very good and very...arousing." she smiled as she saw the evil glint return to his eyes.

"Angela has read what you've written, you even made her blush. She said it was totally hot and if you did those things to me like in the story that I should marry you," she laughed when she saw his eyes go wide and his ears perk up.

"It's true Booth you can write some really good smut. I always knew you were a dirty little Catholic boy!" she said, her tone returning to playful.

"I'm better at doing it then writing it," he smiled. His eyes pleading with her to forgive him for all the stupid things he just said.

"Well I don't know about that; take me back to the hotel and prove it to me," she replied, giving him a tentative kiss on the lips, letting him know it was safe. When she felt his hand behind her head pushing her lips into his fully she moaned and deepened the kiss.

"MMMmmm. I'm not sorry for writing my story." he said between heated kisses.

"Mmmmph and I'm not sorry for teasing you with it." she smiled against his lips as her hand snuck back into his pants.

He groaned into their kiss as she started stroking him again. Their kisses were becoming more passionate and needy.

"I thought ...you wanted....hotel?" he managed to get out between her attacking lips.

"I have a better idea." she said pulling away from him climbing into the back of the SUV and undressing.

"You're not the only one who's thought about this," she said, her voice low and sultry. "Why do you think I put it at the end of my last book?" she laughed.

Booth struggled to get out of his seatbelt and into the back seat where Bones was removing the last of her clothing.

"I knew it! I am Andy Lister!" He mocked in triumph as he jumped on top of her attacking her lips.

"I'm as much your muse as you are mine. I wouldn't be able to do the things I do without you or feel and open up the way I have without you. You've said I've invaded your soul, well that goes both ways just like everything else we do because you have my heart, my soul, all of me and it scares me more than anything to let someone in like that," she confessed.

Booth just smiled as he traced the contours of her face then moved to her lips. She pressed them against his exploring fingers and was about to move to his lips when her phone went off.

Booth whined as she pushed him back to answer it.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to double check that you two were flying in tomorrow afternoon so I can pick you up from the airport."

Brennan tried to contain her laughter as Booth started pouting like a five- year- old.

"Yes, that is correct Ange and thank you," she gasped and bit her lower lip as Booth inserted two fingers inside her, smiling like the devil.

He stroked her inner walls vigorously trying to get her to scream into the phone. She tried with all her might as Angela kept talking about something on the other end of the line until she finally cried out in ecstasy. She fell back into the seat as Booth took the phone away from her and started talking.

"You still there Angela?" he asked with a cocky tone as he smiled down on his panting lover. He could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the line and his smile grew.

"ANGELA!" That got her attention.

"Yes Booth, yes I'm here. Did you just kill my best friend with an orgasm?"

He laughed. "She's still alive...barely. I have plans for her that she might not survive."

Temperance cracked a curious eye up at Booth as he smiled down at her.

"Care to elaborate there, stud muffin?" Angela asked, now intrigued.

"Sure, I will tell you exactly what I'm going to do to her," he replied, "in the next chapter of my story. Bye now." With that he snapped the phone shut on a disappointed Angela and started kissing a laughing Temperance.

"She's going to hurt you when she picks us up from the airport tomorrow," she gasped as he moved away from her lips down her neck then breasts.

He just laughed as he teased her flesh with his tongue. He started to move south again as he spoke.

"But you won't let her hurt me," he said playing with her navel.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked.

He moved down between her legs and looked up at her.

"Because you will never have anyone do this as good as I do!" he growled before attacking her sensitive flesh. He lapped at the juices from her prior orgasm then moved up to flick his tongue rapidly over her clit causing her to thrash wildly in the back seat.

His licks turned to sucks and nibbles when he felt her thighs tighten around his head, holding him in place as he feasted on her.

When she started panting incoherent words he went back to her opening, thrusting his tongue inside to tease her inner walls. She cried out when she felt his hot velvety tongue sliding in and out of her rapidly, she whimpered when he inserted his tongue fully inside her then rubbed it along the roof of her vaginal walls making her squirm against his face.

"So...goooood...BOOTH!!!!" she cried out, arching her back up off the seat pressing her pussy fully into his face as she came in his mouth. Booth growled at her reaction as he licked her clean.

He backed away for a few minutes watching her calm. Bones kept her eyes closed 'til she felt like the world stopped spinning. She was concerned with the fact he wasn't touching her anymore and the fact there was no noise at all. She slowly opened her eyes to see Booth hovering over her with that devilish look on his face again.

"Ok Mr. Cocky you are the master of eating me outtttt......ooooooohhhhhhh...... fffffuuuuuccccckk..." she screamed when Booth shoved the entire length of his hard cock inside her still- quivering walls.

He didn't give her time to adjust before he started plunging in and out of her.

"Is this what you wanted baby? Did you want me to fuck you like this after I wrote about it in my story?" he asked, not letting up once as he pushed harder into her.

"YES!!!" she panted over and over with each penetration of his cock.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist tilting her hips up, giving him a different angel to fuck her. When he slammed hard into her again her body froze and her mouth gaped open in a silent scream. Booth also froze when he saw her reaction, he smiled triumphantly and restarted his vigorous pace as he spoke.

"Bingo Baby! You're in trouble now!" he said as he moved faster.

She was numb all over. The only feeling she had in her entire body was his penis moving in and out as he fucked her the way she's dreamt about for the past three years. The head of his penis hitting her in all the right places as well as places she never knew were inside her.

The SUV rocked on it axils while they continued their deliciously sinful act of love. He was pushing into her so hard that their skin stung as it slapped together. He was starting to loose his composure and buried his face in her neck panting for air. She didn't want to stop him but she didn't want this to end the way a fast fuck would. She found strength in her arms and moved her hands over his rapidly moving ass and pushed him all the way inside her and held him there. They both moaned at the feeling of him being fully seated inside her while her walls rippled around him from the pounding he gave her. Once his breathing was steadier she tilted her head next to his ear.

"Now I want slow. I want to feel everything," she gasped.

They started a slow, steady rhythm, rolling their hips together in a lovers' dance. She removed her hands from his ass, sliding them up his back, then finally digging her claws into his shoulder. He hissed and brought his hands up into her hair holding on to her for dear life. They watched a thousand emotions cross each other's face before he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

They drowned in that kiss; their tongues slid slowly alongside each others in their own dance as their hips continued to sway together. Booth began to roll harder inside her making her moan into his mouth when their orgasms erupted inside of them. Temperance felt the warmth of his semen as it filled her body; she also felt for the first time that things were going to be all right, no more lies, no more games.

**So nice! For some reason I have Katie Perry's Hot & Cold song playing in my head???? Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and sending me little reviews saying you did makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!! :)**


	14. Friendly Competition

**So the saying holds true. It ain't over till the fat lady sings, and I don't hear her yet so what's another game??!!**

**This was going to be my last chapter but I had a stroke of genius, well maybe not genius but I had a really good idea. Since our two favorite characters are always at wit's end with one another, I would think if this situation ever arose that it would strike a great debate between the partners as to who was the better writer!! So I decided to add more chapters having a B&B smut-off!! Let's see who can write the best smut. The best selling author? Or the guy that does it on the side? ******

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with….a lot!!**

**______________________________________________________**

'_Waking up is always hard to do, especially when your in that nice warm comfortable sleep. The, I spent all night ravishing your body in my rented SUV, then various places around our hotel room type sleep. Still I am pulled from my peaceful slumber by the felling of soft flesh laying on top of my body, lips caressing just under my ear before it's sucked into your warm invigorating mouth and I moan for more.' _

"Booth, what are your doing?"

"What? Nothing…I'm not doing anything Bones. Go back to sleep we still have a few hours before we're back in DC."

Booth rearranges himself in his seat, trying hard not to look at his noisy partner.

"I think you're getting a head start on your next chapter and using last night as a reference!" she teases, watching his face blush as he stammers for another excuse.

"No I am not Bones, now will you just drop it?" he pleaded.

"No I will not drop it, and I can't believe after everything we discussed last night you're still lying to me." She accused.

"Ok fine, I was writing but mostly about your very effective wake up method!" he countered.

He smiled as she blushed remembering how she got him _**up **__**and going**_ so they could make it to the airport before they missed their flight.

"Can…Can I read what you've written so far?" she asked while clearing her throat. Trying not to sound too wanting.

"Why Temperance Brennan, are you trying to get a sneak peek at my writing before I post it? Tisk, Tisk! I seem to recall the countless times I asked to read your stories before they were published and you not so graciously told me no, and as your muse that hurts right here, it hurts Bones.

He teases as he thumps his fist into his chest over his heart. His sarcastic yet playful remarks lull Temperance for a few moments as she studies her newly proclaimed lover. They had decided no more games but what the hell, old habits die hard!

"You know Booth, its not like your stories are going to make it to the top of the New York Times Best-Sellers list. Unlike mine, your stories are just a hobby so you could release your pent up sexual frustration and fantasies so you can restrain yourself from shooting poor innocent clowns and other harmless figurines," she says with and arched eyebrow daring him to rebuttal.

Booth feels warmth all over his body; he can't believe she just said that.

'_Damn her, she is stirring up trouble tying to get me hot again. Well not this time baby.'_

He watches her for a moment, her eyes staring right back into his but she is and always has been clueless to her surroundings unless she is in a lab. Booth just grins widely as he looks upon her…stuck next to the window… no room to escape.

'_Oh god I love it when she doesn't realize things.'_

Brennan's eyes him suspiciously when his grin turns into a full on wicked smile.

'_He is concocting something in that brain of his and I have a feeling its not good.'_

Just as the thought passed through her head Booth moved and had her side pressed against the plane while the other was up against his hard chest. He was practically looming over her trailing his hand lazily along her thigh. She tried to control her body's reaction to his ministrations but it betrayed her and she released a shaky breath in response.

"That was an awfully mean thing for you to say Temperance. I think my writing goes a little bit further than just a hobby, and you can't tell me that you're not curious of all the interesting things my imagination has thought of doing to you or should I say you doing to me." He whispers in her ear.

"Booth stop it! We are on a plane, this is highly inappropriate." She complained hollowly then sighed in relief when his hand stopped its arousing motions.

"You know what Bones?" he asks as he nuzzles into her neck.

"What Booth?" she snide.

"I don't care!" he growled slipping his hand between her thighs and applying the right amount of pressure to her center making her moan. As she opened her mouth to vocalize the feeling she found his lips on hers and his tongue deviling around inside her mouth.

Just as fast as he had started he pulled away, sitting back in his seat with a smug grin on his face while his partner sitting next to him was wondering what in the world just happened.

"Bastard," she said under her breath, but load enough for him to hear it and laugh.

The next hour and a half was spent in silence as Bones looked out the window and away from her arrogant lover. Her mind was racing, she did not appreciate the bold jester he made in the middle of an airplane but God did she love those hands and mouth on her. If she wasn't being so damn proud at the moment she would have dragged him into the bathroom to join the mile high club.

As the plane started to make its descent Booth became distinctly aware of the mischievous grin on Brennan's face. He was not frightened of many things but when he looked at her he had a chill run down his spine thinking about the things she could possibly be masterminding in that cranium of hers.

As they exited the plane and made their way to baggage claim to meet Angela her smile grew even larger.

"You know most of the serial killers we put away don't make me as nervous as you are right now," he admitted to her.

Bones kept smiling and waved at Angela as they made their way over to her. Her friend picked up on her unusual behavior and was rather alarmed.

"Bren…sweetie. I'm sure Agent Orgasm was amazing last night but your kind of freaking me out."

As they walked to the car Angela turned to Booth to see what was going on.

"Did you screw her into submission or something?"

"If that were possible Angela I would have done it a long…long time ago. I have no idea what going on in that head of hers and to tell you the truth it scares me."

"You and me both honey."

"You know I can hear both of you right?" Temperance finally speaks.

"It speaks! And here I though Booth made you strain vocal cords last night, I am utterly disappointed he did not accomplish that feat." Angela teased.

"As much of an enthusiasts as Booth is, I assure you my vocal cords are fine and very well exercised, I'm just happy my legs had a chance to recuperate." She informed her friend.

"Really Booth! Do I get to read about how enthusiastic your performances have been?" she winked at him then laughed when he blushed.

"I don't know Angela. I started writing then was told my hobby wouldn't hack it compared to Ms. Best-sellers list over there."

Angela looked disbelievingly at Brennan, when she saw the smile on her face she knew that her friend was messing with him.

"Well I think your hobby has very many appreciating attributes." She commented.

Brennan let out a chuckle and it sent Booth over the edge.

"You really think your writing is so much better than mine?" he huffed.

"Yes…yes I do." She replied bluntly.

"Oh… I smell a challenge." Chimed in Angela.

"You know Ange that's a great idea."

"Wow…wow. What's a great idea?" Booth questioned nervously.

"I challenge you to write the best chapter you can. Make it the best sex you could ever imagine. I want every detail, every emotion…everything. I will do the same and we will let our squints be the judge." Replied Brennan.

Booth was speechless; could he really write better than Bones? Well Seeley Booth was never one to back down from a challenge and he wasn't about to start now.

"Deal. It's Thursday now so lets say bright and early Monday morning we turn in our drafts and see who the best writer is." He added.

"Deal. No changies no take backs." They shook hands and Angela squealed.

"This is going to be great. The B&B Smut-off, all pun intended. Who can write the dirtiest most arousing, make you wanna take off your clothes and just do it right there on your work desk…( Booth cleared his throat.) oh sorry got a little carried away there." Said Angela as she slid her sunglasses on and slid down a little in her seat.

Temperance just looked at Booth smiling; they were both looking forward to showing how much enthusiasm they had for the topic. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone…Right???

**Oh this is going to be so much fun to write. I don't know why I didn't think of it before but now that I have I can't stop thinking of ideas to use!!! So is this a good direction to take the story?????**


	15. Rules and Regulations

**Short chapter, just wanted to have a chapter with everyone in it explaining the rules of the game and maybe a little side bet between the partners to make things more interesting. I already started on the next chapter so maybe a day or two and I will have that up as well. As always enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with.**

________________________________________________________________________

Brennan asked Angela if she minded stopping by the Lab so she could sign the last few reports on the Gainesville case, and close everything down for the weekend since she wouldn't be there for once. She was determined to win, and locking herself up in her apartment away from any distractions was the only way she would be able to concentrate.

As the trio made their way into the lab Booth was blind sided by Cam.

"Hello Seeley…how was your trip?" she asked acting rather strange.

"It was fine Cam, and for the last time don't call me Seeley."

"I'm sorry but I just gotta ask. It's obvious that your story is about you and Dr. Brennan, but I was curious if you ever wrote any about me?"

Booths face was three different shades of red, it made Cam chuckle a little and helped her relax from the awkward situation.

"I'm sorry Cam but no, I never wrote anything about you. I just started it back up a few months ago and haven't been able to stop." He admitted.

"And he's not going to stop if we have anything to do about it," replied Angela as she and Temperance walked over to join them.

The two lovers share one of their looks before smiling and facing their friends. All emotion gone except their competitive nature which didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"Ooo this is going to be good, you two are already building up the pressure and excitement. You better save it for your writing though."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Cam.

"Long story short, Brennan says she's a better writer and has challenged Booth to write his best chapter as will she and it will be judged by me, you, and Hodgins."

"What will I be judging? Are we going to be having a wet t-shirt contest or something because I will totally judge?" He piped in.

"Booth and Brennan are going to write a nice hot smutty sex scenes and it will be judged by us."

Hodgins turns to Booth.

"Dude you write smut? Right on, that's the best way to relieve stress and think about performing your sexual fantasies."

"Wow Jack you sound like you speak from experience, anything you would like to share?" asked Angela.

"So I use to write a little, but then I met you and could live out my fantasies instead of write them out," he blushed as Angela did.

"Awe…not to break up the moment but can we get settled on the rules?" chimed in Booth.

"What's the matter? Wanting to get a head start on losing?" replied Bones.

He glared at her but she just smiled and turned to Angela.

"Ok rules. Seeing how this is a very serious matter, neither of you can see each other till Monday morning when we settle this."

"What…NO!" they both protested.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder people, I agree with Angela," said Cam.

They looked to each other then to the floor not happy about being separated for three and a half days. Brennan mostly she wanted him there, this whole situation was new and scary to her, she needed to be able to communicate with him.

"Well…could we at least be able to talk on the phone, and maybe meet at the diner for breakfast and dinner?" she asked trying not to sound to needy.

"Please." Replied Booth giving the judges his best pout face and puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to be away from her either and was looking forward to maybe practicing a few things before he wrote about them, and he just wanted to be with her.

"Fine, you two really are pathetic. Breakfast, Dinner and a limit of two hours on the phone a day," Cam negotiated.

Bones was going to protest about the hours but Booth put his hand over her mouth before she could ruin what they were allowed.

"Thank you, we'll take what we can get," he said forgetting to remove his hand from her mouth till he felt her wet tongue slid against his palm. He inhaled sharply as his body stiffened; lowering his hand he asked one final question. "Anything else?"

"Nope, just that it is four now and the game will official start at eight. That will give you four hours to get situated and talk…or whatever but at the stroke of eight (Angela laughed) the B&B smut-off will officially be underway and there better be no unsportsmanlike like conduct…Bren…no taunting!" she eyed her friend.

"What? I don't plan on doing anything unsportsmanlike to Booth. Everything I want to do is very sportsman like." She smiled as she heard Booth groan.

They all laughed and agreed to all rules and regulations before heading off to spend their next four hours wisely together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four hours to spend in each others company, minus the thirty minutes it took to get take out from Wong Foo's and go back to Brennan's apartment so they could to make the best of it. Her living room was covered with empty take out containers as they lay in a very firm lip lock on her couch.

"I never thought of being away from you for three and a half days would make me feel so depressed." She told him as he kissed her neck. He stopped his ministrations on her neck and nuzzled into it and held her tightly.

"It won't be so bad; at least we can talk on the phone and see each other in the morning and at night."

"That's not enough for me." She admitted.

Booth lifted his head to look at her face. "What are you saying Bones?"

"I'm saying that…if you want to that is…if you think it's not moving to fast…"

"Out with it Temperance." He laughed at her apprehension.

"When this is over I want to be with you all the time…I want to move in together. I am tired of feeling alone, I want to make routines with you and get angry because you're always in my space, stuff we already have but more on a permanent basis. You are the first man I have ever wanted permanently in my life, I trust you and love you and I want that all the time now. It still scares me but it's what I want and I think I could suffer through it if you could.

Booth just smiles and nods his head. "I could defiantly suffer through it baby," he replies before kissing her soundly.

"Now all we have to do is decide on who is going to move. I would suggest you seeing how my place is bigger and-"

"Wait; there is nothing wrong with my place I think you should move in with me." He countered.

Temperance sighed as they had a stare off then she finally spoke.

"How about this, loser has to move in with the winner. That way the decision will be made fair and square."

"I like that idea," Booth replied as he returned to her neck kissing softly up to her lips. "Do you want me to bring you some packing boxes when I see you at breakfast in the morning?" he laughed.

Temperance just rolled her eyes and pulled his lips back down to hers. "I'm about to screw that cocky smile right off your face, and it is you who will be needing the moving boxes, if your nice I might just hire you some movers to make the process go along faster."

Seeley just grunted then looked at his watch. " It's six right now so you have two hours to get this smile off my face and you know that process will not be in any way fast or easy."

"Oh I know it will be long... hard…and orgasmic." She whispered in his ear as she got up and made her way to her bedroom, followed closely by a very aroused Booth.

**Ok, so next chapter will start the competition. I think I will start off with Booth and his writing mixed with some fun and friendly banter with them on the phone and eating meals. I had to let them have a side bet and I think that was a good one, there might be another one by the end of the story, we will see.**


	16. Booth's Options

**Ok this is all Booth's POV, next chapter will be all Brennan. Again I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad the story still holds your interest, please keep it up and as always…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Booth wasn't very eager to leave Brennan's apartment after their two hours of love making. True to her word she wiped the cocky smile right off his face and replaced it with a very satisfied grin, he more than returned the favor to her as he left her in-bedded into the mattress fast asleep.

Before he left he wrote her a note and left it next to her pillow, letting her know that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her in the morning. He kissed her on the forehead before taking his leave and heading home.

When he walked through the door to his apartment he took a good look around then heaved a heavy sigh hoping he wouldn't be the one moving all his stuff. Then he smiled thinking that even if he did move he would be moving in with his Bones.

'_She wants to live with me! She wants to be around me all the time and be in a serious committed relationship. I would have never thought of her wanting something like this so fast. Hell I never really thought she would ever want anything like this period, but she does and I am more than willing to do whatever it is I have to do to be with her.'_

He unpacked his clothes and settled himself on his couch with a bottle of beer and his laptop. It was only eight thirty so he thought writing down some possible ideas for his future masterpiece would be a good plan. He was tired from the case as well as his extra curricular activities with his partner and thought it would be a good idea to start writing in the morning after breakfast with Bones.

'_Where to start? Where to start?'_ he thought to himself. He could continue on with the story he has already started, or he could make up one chapter that would totally knock everyone off their feet, but what?

He liked to write about things that happened in real life and give it a little twist. Thinking of the many memories he could use where he and Temperance were in sticky situations, or the many warm and fuzzy moments they shared, and considering the judges they seem to like the knock down drag out fight turned hot, steamy and passionate. Lord knows they have had plenty of those moments minus the hot, steamy, passion till now.

'_Cam and Angela are both suckers for the female hero saving the day then being whisked away by the overly handsome man willing to reward her in many different ways for a job well done. It shouldn't be to hard to get their motors runnin, and Hodgins is a guy just like me so writing a great sex scene will be plenty for him.'_

Two hours and three beers later Booth had narrowed down a list of possibilities and was trying to decide on which to use for his story.

'_First option: write how I felt when she was kidnapped by the gravedigger and thought she was dead. Ending would be me rescuing her then ravaging her body all night long and for the rest of our lives! Might be too mushy and emotional?'_

'_Option two: Write about how jealous I was of Sully and all the things I should have and would have done to make her stay and be with me. Lots of opportunity for fights, makeup and hard core smut!! I like this option names would be changed of course.'_

'_Option three: I could go for some fun role playing, just not horses! Maybe something like she's the babysitter and I'm the lonely single parent that comes home slightly inebriated and sees his smoking hot babysitter asleep on the couch wearing nothing but a really short skirt and a tank top. I could sit next to her and start touching her and arousing her in her sleep till she wakes up to see me and my raging hard….Wow getting ahead of myself and really getting a hard on.'_

'_Option four: Continue with my story after I got shot and she confronted me in the bathroom. Could make it about us fighting in therapy then we start go at it on Sweet's couch. That would give the little shit a heart attack if we started doing that in the middle of a therapy session…hhmm might have to talk to Bones about doing that in the near future…just for shits and giggles.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he was done writing down his choices he left it alone to give his brain time to think and he would make a decision in the morning. He left the couch and went into the kitchen to throw away his beer bottles when his phone rang.

"I see you finally woke up," he laughed as he heard the groggy groan on the other end of the line.

"I would have been happy to sleep all night if you were here wrapped around me."

"Awe, I miss you too Bones."

She sighed contently into the phone. "So what have you been up to since you left me broken in my bed?" she asked.

"Not much, writing down some ideas for my story," he replied.

"Care to share? I would be more than happy to help you pick out the perfect plot line." She said with a hint of tease.

"Nice try Bones, you are not getting a peep out of me till Monday morning when you read it like everyone else." He assured her.

"You're no fun," she retorted.

"Now that's not what you said a few hours ago when you were screaming my name, and begging me to fuck you harder than I ever had before." He laughed.

"And you sure did fulfill that request. I still can't feel my legs." She laughed.

"Well I hope you plan on having a short work day Monday because I plan on a repeat performance to make up for all this time apart."

"MMmmm, that sounds like a very adequate reason to skip out of work early. But you might have some packing plans to do after I win," she teased then laughed when she heard his low growl on the other end.

"Didn't Angela say no taunting? Besides whoever will be moving will have to wait a few days till all limb and body parts function properly after I get a hold of you."

"Promises, promises Seeley Booth, and I can't wait for you to perform them." She replied in a low sultry voice.

"You and me both baby…So it's almost eleven, I am going to try and get some sleep. How about we meet at the diner at six for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sounds to far away but fine." She groaned.

"Ok six it is. See you in the morning Bones, I love you."

"I love you as well Seeley Booth."

He smiled as they ended their call and laughed at himself for being such a pussy all these years and never telling her how he felt.

Climbing into bed he was very aware of the lonely feeling that occupied his bed without her in it. He took his extra pillow and hugged it tightly and drifted off to dreamland imagining the pillow was his Bones. He smiled and sighed awaiting the morning time when he could see her once again and get this party started with his story.

**So which option should he choose? Next chapter like I said will be Brennan's POV and she will have options of her own and as always there will be friendly banter and teasing at breakfast when they see each other. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Brennan's Side

**Thanks to you everyone for the feedback on the last chapter. I see a lot of 2 and 4's for Booth to pick between. We will see which way he goes, as for right now it is Brennan's turn to think about things. As always...hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"_**I'm about to screw that cocky smile right off your face, and it is you who will be needing the moving boxes, if your nice I might just hire you some movers to make the process go along faster."**_

The words rang in her ears while she laid in her comatose state. She had fulfilled her promise and rode him to the brink of pleasurable sanity and crashed with him in a sated euphoria. She found his facial expression when he came inside her one she wanted to see for the rest of her life, and feel forever.

She let him rest for a moment then noticed it was seven fifteen and their time together was running out.

_'Damn Angela and her eight o'clock rule.'_ she heaved a heavy sigh and looked over at the man next to her.

Sweat beaded around his brow and down his chest, the sheets clung to his lower body where they were securely wrapped. '_Damn he is sexy.'_ She watched as his heaving chest regulated back to normal and his breaths were finally evened out.

She kissed his neck and bit softly his flesh arousing him back into the moment. She laughed when he moaned then squealed when she suddenly found herself beneath him.

"What do you think your doing Temperance?" he growled.

"I want you again but we don't have much time." she replied.

Looking at the clock it now read seven thirty. Booth groaned then kissed her lips.

"Tell me what you want Bones."

She shivered slightly as his lips traveled down to her breast and started to worship them with his mouth.

"I want...oh god...I want you back inside me." she whined.

"I don't think we have time for that baby." he whispered against her skin.

She was aggravated now; she wanted sex and wanted it now.

"I don't want your soft gently love making...I want you to fuck my brains out till I can't move!" she hissed.

Booth was startled by her impatient and direct words. It was arousing yet slightly scary.

_'Mental note: Never say there isn't anytime for sex with Bones when she's ready for it!'_

Like a bolt of lightning he had her hands pinned above her head and mouth tightly fastened to her left nipple sucking hard as he impaled her vigorously, sending her body up and screaming for more.

"Harder...Booth...YES!!!" she screamed as he obeyed her request.

He released her nipple from his mouth for much needed oxygen, as he panted above her she latched her lips onto his ear and toyed with it relentlessly.

"Don't hold back Booth...you won't hurt me...I want to see you lose control while your inside me." she gasped in his ear.

He didn't disappoint, he tightened his grip on her wrist and slammed his cock harder and harder into her pussy. Her walls quivered around him as her inner muscles gripped him as much as they could.

He was out of his element now, grunting and growling with every thrust into her. She was thankful no one had rented the apartment next door yet, do to the fact they would be very unhappy hearing a head board slammed against the wall and people moaning and screaming having the best fuck of their lives.

"God I love you...more...we can't do this for three days… make it count ...SEELEY!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

He was possessed, he heard her words and felt her cum around his cock but it didn't stop him. He released her hands and shifted up onto his knees bringing her closer to him as he lifted her legs up around his forearms holding tightly as he pummeled persistently into her.

She knew he couldn't last much longer; his eyes were closed like he was concentrating so hard trying not to blow it. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek and was in awe when he opened them to look at her. Raw vibrant emotion beamed from them as he made his final thrusts.

"I ...love..." he never finished as she pulled his face down and locked her lips with his as he came inside her.

"I know." she whispered softly catching her breath and slowly falling asleep.

**__________________________________________________________________**

Waking up in a cold bed that smelled of sex and Booth was a paradox for her, she didn't like waking up alone one bit but she was very much satisfied with his performance but still wished he was there.

_'Three days, its only three days.'_ she thought.

She laughed when she went to get up and take a shower and found the lower half of her body was unresponsive.

_'Nice, I screw the cocky smile off his face he fucks bodily function out of me!_'

She laid in bed for a moment then stretched over to her night stand to retrieve her phone. It was only eleven thirty and she at least wanted to tell him good night.

____________________________________________________________________________

"_**You're no fun," she retorted.**_

"_**Now that's not what you said a few hours ago when you were screaming my name, and begging me to fuck you harder than I ever had before." He laughed.**_

"_**And you sure did fulfill that request. I still can't feel my legs." She laughed.**_

"_**Well I hope you plan on having a short work day Monday because I plan on a repeat performance to make up for all this time apart."**_

"_**MMmmm, that sounds like a very adequate reason to skip out of work early. But you might have some packing plans to do after I win," she teased then laughed when she heard his low growl on the other end.**_

"_**Didn't Angela say no taunting? Besides whoever will be moving will have to wait a few days till all limb and body parts function properly after I get a hold of you."**_

"_**Promises, promises Seeley Booth, and I can't wait for you to perform them." She replied in a low sultry voice.**_

"_**You and me both baby…So it's almost eleven, I am going to try and get some sleep. How about we meet at the diner at six for breakfast?" he asked.**_

"_**Sounds to far away but fine." She groaned.**_

"_**Ok six it is. See you in the morning Bones**_**, I love you."**

"**I love you as well Seeley Booth."**

_____________________________________________________________________

After their phone conversation and making plans for tomorrow Temperance found herself restless. Finally getting feeling back in her legs she shuffled her way into her bathroom and started to run a hot bath.

_'Nothing like a hot bath to help unwind and think'_ she said adding in a few scented bath salts that filled the bathroom with a nice rich aroma. Sinking down into the bath she became very aware of the tight muscle cramps in her legs but ignored them and smiled thinking of how they got there.

As the water soothed her aching muscles she thought about what Booth said earlier.

_**'Just writing down some ideas for my story.'**_

She realized she had no ideas for her story that screamed smut. Most of what she had written down for her book was all the technical and scientific stuff, she hadn't gotten into the romance part yet.

'_This shouldn't be too hard; I'm a writer for Christ sakes_.'

_Maybe I could have a bathroom scene in reverse where he storms in on me and I am naked?_

_Role playing is always fun to write about. Maybe I could be a judge and he's the defendant and a little corporal punishment is in order??...stay away from this idea until you can actually have sex!_

_Kathy thanks Andy in her own special way for coming down to New Orleans to rescue her?_

_And last but not least the mistletoe kiss turned x-rated in front of a very shocked state prosecutor. Caroline would have had a stroke if she saw that! Hhmm... Might be an interesting experiment... Talk to Booth about this later!_

She pondered her choices as she exited the tub and dried off. After changing into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top she sat on her couch with her laptop and stared typing away at the keys.

It wasn't a hard choice for her to make, and the storyline was easily flowing in her brain.

__________________________________________________________________________

Tired was an understatement for Brennan.

She worked all night writing, editing then rewriting making ungodly amounts of changes and when it was all said and done she had six pages written that she wasn't even sure she liked.

She was the first at the diner, showing up at five forty five to get a head start on some coffee to wake herself up. After finishing her second cup she looked down at her watch and noticed it was ten pass the hour and Booth was late.

It was five minutes later before he came running through the door and plopped down next to her.

"I am so sorry Bones, I didn't hear my alarm." he panted looking genuinely sorry.

She smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Its ok, at least you were able to sleep. I was up all night writing, after I picked an idea I just went with it and it flowed along for hours. Next thing I know its five and I have a little over six pages that I'm not even sure I like anymore."

"WOW...Bones pace yourself its only Friday."

"Did you get any writing done?" she asked.

"No after I talked to you I went to bed. You are a hard woman to keep up with. I think I pulled something in my back." he joked.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think you broke my legs, they still hurt." she groaned.

"I know a way to make them feel a whole hell of a lot better." he whispered in her ear.

Brennan blushed as his lips pressed against her cheek and chin.

"Behave...we…can't." she was cut off by his lips on hers in a long overdue good morning kiss.

"They never said what the rules were for our breakfast meetings or dinner for that matter. You know me I have to have my dessert!" he said before kissing her again.

They finally pulled apart long enough to order and enjoy their breakfast. They tried to keep the conversations away from the bet and were mostly successful.

"Do you think this is weird?" she asked getting an unusual look from him. "I mean we've only admitted our feelings a week ago and now we can't stand to be away from one another, we are confessing our love and are ready to move in all within a week."

Booth just smiled and took her hand and kissed it softly.

"We may have only just admitted our true feelings to one another but our chemistry, trust and friendship have been comforting us for years. I know that makes it less of a scary situation for me, because when I'm with you I know everything will work its way out one way or another. We always except things for what they are and move forward just like we have with everything else in our lives. It may have been just a week Temperance but I feel like its been years, and the only weird feeling I get is thinking about all those boxes you will have to move into my place." he smiled as she pushed him lightly.

"Jerk." she laughed.

He just smiled and gave her another quick kiss before finishing his coffee.

"So how many choices do you have to pick from?" he asked.

"Four, and you?"

"The same, One I'm sure I won't use but I haven't decided on which of the other three to use."

"How about you tell me the one you won't use and I will tell you one I won't either."

He rolled his eyes. This woman wants to know everything. "It was a role playing scenario where you were my hot babysitter and I was the inebriated single dad that needed some special attention from his babysitter." he told her in a low husky voice.

She leaned forward almost touching his lips with hers. "Funny...mine was also a role playing scenario where I was a judge and you were a defendant needing some corporal punishment." she spoke slowly and sultry.

Booth inhaled sharply thinking of all the things she would do to him in a dominatrix environment.

"I don't think this is a good thing to be talking about here." he huffed and restrained his fingers from touching her knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if her did.

"Well as much as I like seeing you, maybe we should get back to work and you can call me later when we have a little more private time to speak freely."

"Agreed, I might go over all the things I wish I was doing to you in explicit detail." he breathed into her ear.

Before she could say anything else Booth stood and offered her his hand as he paid for breakfast and walked out the diner.

It took them twenty minutes and a lot of will power to say goodbye and pull their lips off each other.

"I will call you around one and we can work out details for dinner." He said.

"Sounds good, have fun with your story." she teased.

"Its all about you baby, so you know I will." he replied as she climbed into her car waving goodbye. As he watched her drive away he made up his mind which plot line he was going to use for his story and his muse was very much stirring his imagination!

**So what did Booth pick? And which do you think Brennan chose? The next chapter will be dinner under the watchful eye of Angela to make sure there is no foul play and maybe Hodgins will accompany her??? It's all in fun and I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	18. Girl talk, phone calls, and double dates

**Hello everyone, here is my latest update. Just a fun chapter, I wtote it a little fast, it just started flowing onto the page. So let me know what you think, and as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but Christmas is only a few days away!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

After breakfast Temperance went home and started contemplating her actual talent. She knew she was a good writer mind you, but Booth was a hopeless romantic that could melt a woman's heart with just a little smile and now his words were just as deadly. Knowing his words were meant for her made her heart skip. They had been foolish to let their feelings go unsaid for so long but on the contrary it's made this whole experience worth wild and she wouldn't change it even if she could.

Reading over the six pages that took her all night to write she grew even more unsettled. It was to straight forward and lacked a certain amount romance, but that's the way she was, direct and to the point. It seemed to work in her books but there she had other attributes such as the mystery and the science, this was a whole new ball of wax for her.

Releasing a heavy sigh she opened her laptop to start all over again. She wasn't going to be outdone by Booth, this was her arena and she was not going to make it easy on him. She was the matador and this story was the bull, she would tame it then go in for the kill. A sly smile spread across her face as she felt the fire that was now burning inside her enraging her creativity, now she just had to put it into words that normal people would understand.

The knock on her door pulled her from her reverie and she slowly made her way to answer it.

"Hi sweetie, just thought I would come by and see how things were going and you know have a little girl talk." Beamed a very energetic Angela as they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"Things are good; I am just poking around with a few ideas at the moment trying to get a feel for one of them."

"Oh can I read one? I would be more than happy to help you pick out a storyline for this fantastic smut-off."

"That sounds like a conflict of interest since you are judging the competition and you are enjoying this far too much might I add." She told her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Boo your no fun, and don't try to tell me you're not enjoying this as well." Angela countered.

Brennan couldn't hide the smile and flush from appearing on her face making her best friend squeal in delight.

"I knew it you dirty little smut loving whore!" Angela laughed.

"ANGELA! I am not a smut loving whore!" Brennan opposed with a grin. "I am just looking forward to some healthy competition from a skilled opponent with a grand prize for the winner."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Angela asked intriguingly.

"Well Booth and I made a little side bet and to the victor goes the spoils and in this case the spoils is apartment." She smiled.

"YOU'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER?!?!" Angela screamed, eyes about to pop out her skull.

Brennan laughed at her friend's overdramatic outburst.

"Yes, we talked about it and these past few days its like all of our emotions and pent up feelings over the years just came pouring out and I told him that I loved him and I don't want to be away from him. I told him that I would like to move in together then we fought over who would move so who ever wins this smut-off gets to stay where their at and the loser has to move."

Brennan saw the emotions traveling across her friends face and it made her a little uneasy.

"Ange…your freaking me out a little."

"Freaking you out, since when did you start saying the word freaking? Who are you and what have you done with the _'I don't share my feelings'_ Temperance Brennan that I know?"

Brennan just smiled at her friend with tears of joy welling in her eyes. "She stopped being scared and admitted she was in love." She confessed.

Angela squealed again and wrapped her friend up in a hug. "I am so happy for you sweetie. I knew this day would come, you two are just so hot together not to be in love."

"Thanks…I think. Anyways I need to ask you something."

"Anything for my bestest friend."

"You have read my books and you have read Booth's story."

"Yeah…and?"

"Ange, I can't write like that. He writes on pure emotion, I write using logic and science. He is going to cream me." She griped.

"I'm sure he will in more ways than one." Angela teased.

"Eeewww Ange that was so not what I meant."

"I know but you set yourself up for it."

Temperance sighed and fell back into the couch pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sweetie it will be ok. Like you said Booth writes on pure emotion so pick from your little list of storylines and try it yourself. Put your brain on hold and write the most fun loving sexiest scene I have ever read in my life. I know you can do it and besides I like this apartment so if he beats you I might just move in here." She smiles.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ange."

"Your welcome sweetie. Now I have to go but for the sake of this little competition I will be accompanying you two at dinner tonight."

Brennan raised her brow again. "Why are you doing that?"

"Just making sure you two don't break any of the rules and skip dinner for a more recreational activity. So tonight a seven thirty I will see you at Wong Foo's." Brennan rolled her eyes as Angela waved goodbye and exited the apartment.

Bones just looked at her laptop and groaned. _'I don't like using real emotions, it's to…emotional…That really made sense Brennan!. I think my I.Q. just lowered fifty points.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As promised when one o'clock rolled around her cell phone started vibrating. She cleared her throat before she answered.

"Brennan."

"Hello baby." Replied a very sexy voice.

"Hello yourself and stop calling me that." She teased.

"No can do baby. I like calling you that just as much as I do Bones and you know how persistent I was on wearing you down with that name so you might as well just give it up now and save yourself the headache." He laughed.

"Never give up, never surrender." She fired back.

"Oooo feisty this afternoon are we? It's turning me on, might have to go take care of that when I am done talking to you."

"Or you could take care of it right now while you are talking to me." She purposed.

Hearing nothing in response except for heavy breathing she knew that got to him. She lowered her voice into a soft sultry one.

"All you have to do Booth is reach inside and take hold of that gorgeous cock of yours and start moving it around for me. Think you can do that for me baby?" she teased.

"Temperance… don't start this unless you plan on participating." He growled.

"Oh I fully plan on participating; my fingers are already moving over my skin, touching that sensitive spot just at the base of my neck. You know which one I'm talking about don't you?"

"Yes!" he gasped into the phone.

"Tell me what your doing Booth."

"I am touching myself; my hand is stroking my cock. It feels so good baby it needs you." He said breathlessly.

"I never thought I would be so jealous of a hand in my life." She whined.

"I need you Temperance." He grumbled.

"I need you too; I need your touch, your mouth. God…Booth!" she cried as her fingers made their way down to touch herself.

"Fuck this I'm coming over!" he roared.

"NO! Booth you can't." she cried again.

"God damn it Temperance, why did you have to make up this stupid competition. I could be inside you right now instead of masturbating to the sound of your voice. I am so hard for you right now it hurts" he moaned.

"Booooooth." She whined.

"That's right baby touch yourself. even if you do that all day it still won't be enough till I'm inside that warm pussy stretching you out and making you scream." He hissed.

"Oh God…I'm going to cum…make me cum Booth…please." She panted. The sound of his voice and the words admitting from it were driving her mad.

"Bones!" He breathed.

"Seeley!"

"OH! Cum for me baby…I…oh god…I'm right there looking down into your eyes watching as they glaze over as you cum with me…sssshhhiiitt!" he cried out as he came in his hand.

"BOOTH!!" she screamed then fell limp on the couch panting hard as she extracted her hand from below.

"You still there baby?" he asked.

"Mmm." Was all he heard in reply and he smiled.

"Fun talk! See you tonight for dinner"

"Mmmhhmm, I am looking forward to it. OH shit I almost forgot Angela will be joining us. She wants to make sure we don't skip dinner for other activities."

"Activities like we just did?" he teased.

"Those would be the activities. I have an idea though, why don't you call Hodgins and tell him to meet us at Wong Foo's at seven thirty. That will throw Angela off a little so we can talk privately."

"You are an evil mastermind under all that beautiful skin. I'll do it but if our conversations get anymore private we will never be allowed back at Wong Foo's."

"Well if you would learn to behave yourself then that wouldn't be a problem." She teased.

"ME? I'm not the-"

"Seeley, shut up and I will see you in a few hours."

"Fine, but you're the one who can't keep her hands off me."

"And if you don't hang up right now it will be my mouth on you under the table making a very uncomfortable situation for you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

He was silence for a minute before he answered. "No…I don't, but let's try to remain calm while at dinner."

"I will try, but no promises." She teased.

"Love you."

"Love you too; see you in a few hours."

"Bye" he said before hanging up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the far dimly lit corner of the restaurant sat a very excited Angela. She was so happy that her friends were finally happy and in love. It made her heart flutter when she thought of the future those two will have and the many exciting adventures. She was pulled out of her reverie when a very well dressed Jack Hodgins approached her and sat down.

"Angela, you look lovely this evening as usual." he complimented.

"Wow Jack so do you, really good." Jack smiles as he watches her look him over. She caught herself and cleared her throat.

"So what brings you here this lovely evening?"

"Well Booth called and asked if I wanted to join you guys for dinner…so here I am. If it's a problem I can-"

"No…no sorry, its fine. I just wasn't expecting you, and am rather surprised Booth called you."

"Well he and I did a little male bonding today talking about things and he helped me realize something." He smiled.

Angela eyed him curiously before leaning in and replying. "And what's that Jack?

"To fight for the things we want and love." He said staring straight into Angela's eyes, searching the depths of them for just a little sign of understanding.

She couldn't look away; she was drawn in by his use of words. She shouldn't be surprised he always had a way with flirting with her but as she stared back she could tell he was being very serious.

They were pulled from their moment by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Angela did a double-take looking up and seeing Booth and Brennan then looked back at Jack.

"Hey guys hope we weren't interrupting anything." Booth said with a smile.

Temperance elbowed him in the side causing him to grimace from the blow to his ribs.

"Not at all man, have a seat and lets eat I'm starving.' Replied Jack.

They both sat down and Brennan sent Angela a little smirk looking from her to Hodgins. Angela responded with an evil glare.

Dinner went off without a hitch, conversations and laughter ensued and it felt like the most normal thing in the world.

"We should do this more often it was nice." Angela said looking around the table at her friends. She then looked to Jack and smiled.

"I agree this is a perfect way to help relax and be with friends." Replied Brennan. She couldn't help but notice that Jack and Angela were still looking at one another. She poked Booth getting his attention and motioning over to the adoring couple.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize they still love each other?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hopefully not as long as it took us to finally admit that we love each other." She whispered back.

Booth smiled at her and gave her a pack on the lips. "Do you think they would notice if I took you away for a while before we had to go our separate ways?" He said a little too loud and Angela answered his question.

"Yes, we would notice!" she smiled at them. "I will give you guys twenty minutes before both of you head to your respective apartments.

"Thanks Ange." Replied a very grateful Temperance as she pulled Booth out of the restaurant.

Angela turned her attention back to Jack.

"Angela, I am going to be honest with you and I'm not going to lie that I am a little scared to say this."

"Just say it Jack." She whispered.

"I want you." Angela was taken back by the forwardness. "I know that it would take a lot of work to get back to where we were but I want to at least try. I am still in love with you Angela there is no one on this planet like you and I am going to do everything in my power to get you to trust me, to trust in us again.

She felt slightly teary eyed, with a whirlwind of emotions running around in her mind she didn't see Jack lean in till she felt the lightest touch of his lips on hers.

"I am not going to rush you Angela, I know it's a lot to think about but I felt it would benefit you to know my intentions and that I intend to fight for you… for us."

He kissed her one last time before standing and walking out of Wong Foo's. As he walked to his car he noticed a very hot and heavy make out session between Booth and Brennan. He laughed and Booth pulled away much to Brennan's protest.

"Hey man, how did it go?"

"Well I made my intentions known and actually got a kiss without getting my ass kicked so I am thinking good. The ball is in her court now, I told her I plan on fighting for us so we will see." He said with a smile.

"Good job buddy, she will come around. I know it." Booth assured him.

"Thanks man, I will let you two get back to your…yeah. Have a good night."

"Night Hodgins." Replied Brennan.

They watched as Jack got into his car and drove away, Temperance then turned to Booth and kissed him softly.

"How do you know things will work out for Angela and Hodgins?" she asked.

"I just do Bones." He smiled.

"Is that one of your gut feelings?" she teased.

"Maybe, but is it ever wrong?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him hard leaving him breathless. "No it's hardly ever wrong."

Booth pulled her to him and started kissing and nipping at her lips enthusiastically. Reluctantly Brennan pulled away with one long last lingering kiss.

"Two more days."

"Eerr… too far." Booth whined pulling her to him.

"Stop whining and be a man." She teased.

"Oh yeah." Before she knew it Booth had her against the SUV, lips covered and hips gyrating into hers. She couldn't help but moan and push back against his growing erection. Things were escalating quickly then came to an abrupt end.

"God you two can't keep your hands off each other for one day!" came the voice of Angela.

Booth jumped away and tried to hide his heighten state of arousal, Bones just laughed at him.

"It's not funny." He scowled.

"Night Booth we will see you later." Said Angela as she pulled Brennan away to take her home.

"Love you" he yelled after her.

"Love you to, call me later." She replied.

After Angela got her into the car and they were on their way she finally spoke.

"What are you and Booth trying to pull with Jack and I?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Bren…sweetie you are my best friend and I know you well enough to know when you lying. So fess up."

"Nothing, Booth and I feel that your feeling for each other are still very much there and run deeper than you would like to admit. We are just trying to help like you helped us."

"Well don't ok."

"Ange, don't get mad. Can you actually sit here and tell me you are not in love with Hodgins anymore?" she questioned.

Angela couldn't answer, she just looked at her friend trying to find words but none came.

"Wow this is an unusual change of events. I can actually talk about how I feel and here you are hiding them. Don't wait to be happy Ange. Please." She pleaded with her friend.

Angela let out a heavy sigh and turned to her friend. "I will think about it, now you go up there and use your powers for good and write me a story."

**Yes write a very hot, steamy, sexy story!! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	19. Once with feeling

**Ok… so I was going to wait till after Christmas to write this but since it is now crunch time before the family chaos starts I thought I would do a little writing for a stress outlet. This is all Brennan, I really tried not to make it to emotional but my boyfriend is coming home for Christmas after being away for six months in the Persian Gulf (Navy) so all of my emotions are running high so deal with it! But in all honesty it's what motivated me so as always I hope you enjoy this highly emotion smut filled installment! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own just like to play with. Oh yeah…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

'_I have been sitting here staring at this blinking cursor on the screen for almost an hour. It mocks me with every annoying blink and I know I am being irrational for getting upset at a computer icon bit I can't help it.'_

'_I had such a great time at dinner. Booth and I not being able to keep our eyes or hands off each other, Angela and Hodgins looked like they are finally starting to take a step in the right direction. I knew all they really needed was a little push, even though Angela said don't… but when do I ever listen? And it's not like she ever listen to me when I told her to stop instigating things between Booth and I so ha ha payback!!!!'_

"_Angela was right though about needing to focus on this story and write what I feel and not be so literal. I feel like whining like a five year old, I hate expressing feelings when I don't have to, I just want to yell 'I don't wanna and you can't make me!' I know that everyone does it subconsciously whether they like to or not, but openly writing from the heart about a very personal, very intimate matter is just not me.'_

Temperance breaths in and closes her eyes trying to focus but can't due to the annoying buzzing going off by her computer. Releasing her breath she picks up her cell phone and answers it rather irritated.

"Brennan." She hissed.

"Oh, sweetie." Came the voice of Angela. Temperance could hear her crying over the phone.

"Ange…what's wrong? Are you ok?...Wha-" she was cut off from her half freaked out mode.

"Jack is just the sweetest man in the whole world. Bren I just walked into my apartment and it is filled to the brink with roses and teddy bears. I went to my fridge and there were chocolate cover strawberries sitting inside with a note that said. _'Nothing but the favorite things for my favorite thing.' _God…Bren he knows that I love chocolate covered strawberries and all of this is just so amazing." Angela cried tears of joy.

Temperance smiled listening to her friend absorb the feelings of her surprise. She knew Hodgins was just as much a hopeless romantic as Booth and it just goes to prove that some men do care more about the feelings of their significant other than themselves.

"Ange I think you need to go to him and talk." She suggested.

Angela straightened up and sniffed back tears. "You know what? I think your right, I am going to go over there and…yeah I'm going. See you Monday sweetie."

"Bye Ange, good luck." She encouraged her as she ended the call.

'_Good for them, now there won't be all that weirdness at the lab. Did I just say weirdness?? What the hell has happened to my vocabulary since I started hanging out with Booth?'_

As if he knew she was thinking about him, her phone started vibrating again. _'God…I am never going to get this done!_'

"Temperance Brennan, wanted sex goddess." She laughed.

"Yes you are! Very much wanted in fact." He teased back. "Who were you just on the phone with?"

"Angela. Seems that Hodgins did something overly romantic and left her speechless. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?' she inquired.

"I might have mentioned doing something like a grand gesture to get his point across."

She smiled thinking of him helping Hodgins plan all this.

"I would say mission accomplish there secret agent man." _'Wow I am flirting like a teenager?'_

"So I take it she liked the flowers then?"

"More so the chocolate covered strawberries, but she was in awe over the whole thing."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Right now I am about to throw my computer across the room to make the cursor stop blinking at me."

His laughter wasn't making her feel any better.

"It's not funny Booth. I'm not like you, I can't write down how I feel." She whined.

"Wow Bones… want some cheese with that whine? Listen if you can't do it we can call the whole thing off, and you can start packing and we can have you moved in here by Monday!" he teased.

"I'm not drinking wine and why would I want cheese?" she asked very confused.

"It's just an expression to make it known that your whining like a kid."

"Well sorry for not understanding all of your pop culture lingo. I can't help whining over something I'm not use to doing or good at for that matter. And you don't have to be such a jerk and making my problems worse!" she argued.

"Jerk?" he retorted.

"Yes you are being a jerk." She snapped.

"Bones."

"WHAT?"

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"Yeah well I hate you," she said not too convincingly.

"Look I know it's hard for you but just let go of you inhabitations and just start writing. You might surprise yourself with what you end up with." He encouraged her.

She heaved a heavy sigh and softened her voice. "I will try and Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really hate you." She whispered.

"I know Bones."

"Love you."

"Love you too. See you at breakfast?"

"Of coarse." She answered. _'Like I would say no.'_

"Ok, goodnight." He said softly.

"Night." She whispered.

After ending the call she looked back at the cursor still mocking her with every blink.

'_Ok Mr. Cursor, you are about to become my bitch!' _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Seventy two hours and fifteen minutes. That's how long it's been since that crazy stalker woman shot you. Seventy two hours since I saw the world as I know it fall to the floor and die there along side you. I begged you to fight and stay with me, I prayed to god for you to stay with me. Watching you lye there on the floor bleeding out over my hand as I applied pressure, I felt a part of myself die with you.

Looking in your eyes, I had never seen so much fear and emptiness in my life. I screamed for you to hold on but you slipped right through my fingers and my world shattered. I want to hate you so much right now for leaving me, for giving up and not fighting to stay alive. The doctors at the hospital were just lucky everyone was there to hold me back from kicking their asses for not letting me see you after the pronounced you dead.

Seventy two hours I have been here in my apartment…crying, sobbing, trying so hard to stop but it's too much to bear so I cry for you. I can't bring myself to go into work and burry myself in my job, every time I try I think of you and I can't stop the tears from falling. I haven't eaten or slept, my dreams are haunted by you and your charming smile and cocky attitude.

I just want you back, I don't believe in God but I am still asking him to bring you back. I need you in my life, I don't know how to move forward from this unless your there with me like you always have been. I can't bring myself to say that you are gone forever, it hurts to damn much and I hate you for making me feel like this. I would rather have taken that bullet so I wouldn't have to feel like this.

I sit on my couch wrapped up in one of your suit jackets I took from your apartment. I need the comfort of your smell, your sent clams me and devastates me at the same time but I cannot bring myself to let go. I never want to let go of you that is why I sit here in the dark taking in your sent and remembering all the times we've argued, laughed and cried together. I remember how much you've helped me open up and see there is more to this world than work.

I start to cry when I think of all the times I never told you how I really felt about us. That our partnership was the best thing in my life. We faced down some pretty horrible things together but we made it through together and stronger than before. We both knew there was more to our partnership then just partners. You don't steal evidence from a crime scene to protect someone that is just a partner, nor do you enlist the help of a fugitive to help rescue your partner. The things we did for each other were done out of love, we loved each other in our own way and did what we thought was best for the sake of professionalism and fear of rejection.

That is the only thing in my life that I regret. I should have told you a long time ago that I loved you. We both should have made our feelings known so that right now I wouldn't be wondering what it would have been like to be with you. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you without hidden agendas; I wanted to know what it would feel like for you to touch me intimately. So many things I wanted to know and now I will have to live with the fact that I was to scared to make my feelings for you known. So I sit here and cry, seventy two hours and twenty two minutes.

The subtle knock on my door pulls me from my melancholy reverie. I am not in the mood for company so I just ignore it. I don't want people to see me like this, to see me so vulnerable and week. I curse you again for making me feel this way then cry for it all the same.

I hear the knock again, this time its harder and more persistent that my emotions get the better of me and I stand and walk to the door and pull it open ready to unleash a world of anger on the unexpected visitor but I find myself rendered speechless.

I must be dreaming that is the only logical way to justify the fact that you are standing in my doorway looking at me. You look as I do, like you haven't had a goodnights sleep in the past three days and your world has just disappeared. Your eyes are dark and empty just as I saw the night you died. You look at me and without saying a word you advance slowly into my apartment and shut the door.

I don't know what to feel, I still swear this is a dream but it feels so real. I still can't find the words to speak and you make no attempt to either. We just stare and take in the sight of each other, my heart beams when I look at you. If it's a dream then let me sleep forever.

You break our stare and advance on me again, slowly making your way over to stand before me and I shudder a few tears when I feel your palm against my cheek. Those eyes that were dark and empty are now filled with hunger, I'm not going to pretend like I've never seen that look in your eyes before when I've caught you looking at me but now I wont hold back.

Your silence is maddening, you're driving my senses wild when your fingers leave my cheek and trail down my neck and shoulder. I gasp when you remove your jacket from my shoulders and move even closer as it drops to the floor. My hands reach out for you and settle on your chest. I feel the distinct pounding of your heart and I sob as I burry my head into your chest. You wrap your arms so tightly around me letting me know that you are here and this is real and you're not going anywhere.

My senses are on overload and I can't help myself. I hold you tightly to me and pull your mouth down to mine molding our lips together like I've wanted to do countless times before. You reciprocate eagerly and push me towards my bedroom. My kisses are fueled by my regret; no longer will I allow myself to hold back any emotions I have for you. Life is to short and unpredictable to live that way.

Our silence that was once uncomfortable is now a turn on; we don't need to speak; words are insignificant compared to our actions. You give as I give, the way we always have. I pull your bottom lip between my teeth sucking on it playfully then release it from my grasp. You groan in disappointment then surprise me with a hot open mouth kiss to my neck. My hands find purchase in your hair holding on for dear life as you wreak havoc on my sensitive flesh.

Falling to the bed we make quick with the removal of our clothing. I have waited for the moment to touch you like this for far too long. I start with your face, tracing the delicate skin of your forehead down to your cheek. That amazing smile forms on your face and entices me to further explore your body. My fingers continue their movements around your lips, when they quiver in anticipation I can't hold myself from tasting them any longer.

My lips join yours again as I let my lust overtake me. I clutch my legs around your hips and growl digging my nails into your neck and shoulders. Our over dominant natures spark an invigorating battle of lips and tongues. You take advantage of your ability to make me succumb to any and all of your demands as you slid your fingers inside me making me call out your name.

I am on fire. My nerve endings are on overload feeling every inch of your body pressed against mine. My hands travel down from your neck to secure tightly to that tight firm ass and you yelp as I squeeze your cheeks. I can't think when you kiss me so soundly, that deviant tongue of yours working wonders against mine. I'm losing myself in you and for the first time in my life I don't care, I want this, I want you forever.

You sense my want growing more and more out of control so you pull your mouth away from mine and focus back on my piercing blue eyes, it only manages to make things worse when I see the raw and unadulterated need for this reflected in your eyes. You try to speak but words don't seem to process through your mind either so you kiss me again before moving your mouth down my body.

Your mouth devours my neck in reckless abandon, I can feel the marks you're leaving on my skin and all I can think is how I want more. I moan when your reach my breast, kneading them with your strong hands before taking a nipple into your mouth. I know you've wanted to touch and taste them for a while; I would catch you starting down my shirt the days I wore tank tops knowing you would be there to appreciate the view. I squirm underneath you as your tongue laves my aroused nipples, alternating between my breast sucking and liking to yours and my own satisfaction.

Your fingers are bringing me just as much satisfaction as they slowly rotated inside my throbbing cunt. My hands find there way back into your hair, pulling it tight between my fingers as you pick up the pace. I hear you moan in appreciation when I roll my hips against your hand wanting more and more pleasure. I feel your cock hard and full against my leg, I shutter with anticipation of it being inside me.

Soon your mouth finds its way to my core and latches on with vigor. I arch off the bed screaming your name when I feel that tongue slide along my pussy. You play with my folds and suck on my clit enjoying the sounds coming out of my mouth and the way my body trembles in ecstasy.

I can't think… God...I...I can't… focus...I can't anything. Eighteen minutes ago I thought you were gone from my life forever now you are here bringing me to the edge of my sanity and the best orgasm of my life. Your fingers plunder inside me faster and faster making me whimpering, and your tongue flickers feverishly against my clit. My hips rise off the bed and you speed up your ministrations till I scream and cum in your mouth, collapsing back onto the bed.

My world is so unfocussed and dizzy that I don't even feel you come back up to rest beside me. I breathe in the sent of my arousal and the smell that is distinctly you and I seek comfort in it as I reach for you. Our hands mingle together till I feel your erection pressing against me. As I lean in and suck at the skin on your shoulder, I take a firm grasp of your cock and slowly begin to stroke. You whimper and pull me closer to you wrapping me up in your arms, when I slide my hand over your crown you moan loudly from the pleasurable sensation.

I continue my slow torturous movements till I feel you pulsing in my hand. I want to know what its like to have you in my mouth so I slide down your body peppering kisses as I go till I reach my prize and claim it in my mouth. Your sensual growl is erotic and deadly, it makes me want to suck you more. You think you are so good with your tongue you haven't seen nothing yet!

I release his cock from my mouth kissing down to the base massaging his balls with my free hand. I look up to see his eyes are shut and he is moaning incoherent things and panting for air. I work my way back up his hard shaft swirling my tongue repeatedly over the tip of his cock while I stroke him just as enthusiastically as he did me. The mixed sensations must have been too much because not long after I took him back into my mouth was I feeling the hot sensation of his cum filling my mouth and sliding down my throat.

After I released him from the confines of my mouth I moved back up his body and kissed his chest. Noticing for the first time the bandage over his left pectoral muscle. I shiver slightly and breathe when I trace the outskirts of the bandage then kiss the spot lightly feeling the puffy skin and stitches that lye beneath it. The moment was so surreal and intimate that tears filled my eyes again and escaped down my face onto his chest. When he felt them he pulled me into him and kissed my face whispering in my ear that everything was going to be all right and he would never leave me again, and in that moment I knew he was telling me the truth.

We kissed slowly and passionately, enjoying the feel of our skin rubbing together. I moaned as he moved me beneath him and spread my legs pulling them up around his hips. His crown resting at my entrance and I look at him as he pushed inside me. I am overwhelmed with feelings again, his eyes are filled with such desire that I am lost in them till I feel him thrust back inside me.

My mouth gaped open in a wordless scream but my eyes never left his as he moved within me. His thick head pushing against my muscular walls working its way further and deeper than I've ever experienced. His enormous size stretches me to no end and it hurts so much I love it. Our breathing is synchronized with our movements, slow and agonizing. I clinch my walls around his cock when he tries to escape me only to quiver against him as he fills me again and again. Groans sound so erotic coming from his mouth and I commit the sound to memory because it is something I never want to forget.

We are getting close, our movements intensify and we are both verbally expressing our pleasure. Slow and agonizing has now become hard and deep, as I constrict around him I know I want to feel this for the rest of my life. I am so wet from my previous orgasm that it is causing a pleasurable suction between our bodies as we make love.

I feel his hips work faster and his cock throbbing against my walls. He is as close as I am, he moans loudly as his head falls into my neck and his mouth starts nipping at my skin. I am so close to losing it all, my hands slide down and take a firm hold of his ass, pushing him inside me to the hilt. We both shout out in pleasure then I slowly start to rotate my hips rolling the entire length of his cock around inside me. He moans through clenched teeth as I make my pleasurable feelings be known a bit more loudly. I continue to roll him around inside me and begin to clinch my inner muscles hard around his shaft. He grasps my hair and pulls my mouth to his as our entire bodies shakes with an earth shattering orgasms. We release together and fall into a lifeless heap on my bed sitting there trying to catch our breath.

His lips caress the skin beneath my ear and I am surprised to feel the warm, wet sensation of tears falling to my neck. I take hold of his face in my hands and look into his eyes. For the first time since I though he was dead I see happiness and joy in his eyes and as I bring his lips back to mine I defiantly know everything is going to be alright because he is here with me and we are one.

Seventy four hours and twelve minutes, we are alive.

**Ok so let me know what you think. I Think Brennan will be shocked herself knowing she wrote this! I will try to get Booth's part out soon, more than likely it will be after Christmas. As always thanks for reading.**


	20. Monday

**I h****ope everyone is having a Merry Christmas! And to everyone that wished my **_**'Fiancé'**_** and I Happy Holidays thank you and we wish everyone the best for the upcoming New Year! He found out today that I write stories like this... I am a little nervous to what his reaction might be when he is done reading! None of my friends or family know I write, so its just a little weird.**

**I also**** want to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, ****and ****alerting. I am glad that I have kept your interest**** for this long and ****for someone who is not very good at writing it means a lot so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to play with!**

____________________________________

It's Monday morning and my clock illuminates a very bright seven a.m. After having breakfast with Bones yesterday morning I could tell there was something a little off when she hardly spoke or touched her food. Hell she didn't even bite my head off when I called her baby in public; she just smiled and drank her water with a slice of lemon in it.

Even our phone conversations were short and lacked the normal amount of playfulness we've come to develop. I knew something was really wrong when she declined to come to dinner. She assured me everything was ok but she just needed to get some things in order for work today.

I can't help but think what is going on in that woman's mind. She seems to be putting up barriers that I've tried so hard for years to break down. I guess I will find out today what's going on with her.

_________________________________________

Walking through the familiar halls of the Jeffersonian I make my way into Angela's office where I am greeted by the rest of the squints and a very nervous looking Bones.

"Moment of truth Bones. You sure you're ready for this?" I teased

I wish I would have kept my big mouth shut when I receive the dirtiest look I've ever received from a woman. I am ashamed to admit this but I was scared as hell when she shot up out of her chair and stood before me.

"The judges already have a copy of my story. It's not quite a chapter but I think I got my point across." there was my feisty girl.

"I'm sure it's a must read Bones. Maybe you could take some parts from it and put it in your book." I replied. My competitive colors showing as well and one of my many faults is not knowing when to stop or let go.

"I don't think this particular story would fit in with the storyline of my books. To emotional."

I half laugh and regretted it as soon as I saw her eyes widen and fill with hurt and discouragement. I mentally kick myself and try to fix it but...

"You know what guys, let Booth go first. Read his story so its fresh in your mind then read mine. Now if you will excuse me I have some reports to fill out then I'm heading home for the rest of the day."

"Wait your not going to stay to see who the winner is?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not, its not important to me anymore. I found something out about myself this weekend and even though this feeling is knew I kind of like it and its motivating me to write more so while your here I will be at home finishing my book." she smiled and made her way to her office.

"I don't get it, what did she find out and what is motivating her?" I asked looking to Angela to see if she knew.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Love you dumbass. She finally learned to write what she feels and it's got her in a very weird mood. I haven't read what she wrote but if it has her acting like this it has to be good."

_'Shit...I'm screwed.'_

I hand my drafts to the judges and inform them I will be back in an hour after I swing by the Hoover building to finish the last bit of paperwork on the Gainesville case before Cullen has my ass.

________________________________________

'It's dark when I creep into your apartment. I don't really know why I am here at three o'clock in the morning but I can't help it. I move around quiet as a mouse looking around your placed to make sure you have no other unworthy suitors invading your place. When I've come to the conclusion that there isn't any I make my way back towards your bedroom.

The week had been long but we solved the crime, caught the murderer and saved an innocent young girl from suffering a horrible death. Our minds had been played with by that sick fuck Howard Epps and his so called accomplice on the outside. None of that really matters to me because all I can think about is that man beating me down trying to kill me then you stepping out of the darkness and killing him before he could kill me.

I told you Epps had won; he got what he wanted, making one of us kill someone and sink to his level. But he wasn't the only one who won something that day… I did. I put my complete and utter faith in you and you came through for me. You killed someone without giving it a second thought, you didn't care how you felt afterwards just as long as I was alright. And in performing that action spoke volumes to my heart.

That is why I am here lurking around in your apartment. I am going to perform a different action that will speak to both our heart...if you don't kill me beforehand.

Cracking your bedroom door ajar I peer inside and find your bed empty, I am confused for a moment because I know for a fact that you are here. I've been watching and waiting outside your building for the perfect moment to put my plan into action.

I look over your room again and a dim light caught my eye over on the far side of your room. I walk over and hear the sound of water being moved around in the tub and I smile to myself dreaming of the image of a naked you in the bathtub.

'_Time to make it a reality'_ I say to myself.

I open the door just enough to see inside. Your back is to me and you're luxuriating inside a warm bubble bath. I can hear your sighs of contentment and longing.

'_If you only knew how I've longed to be with you maybe we could both be sated.'_

I easily slip inside the small room and look upon your body in the tub. I am envious of the water that has consumed all around your body. It gets to comfort you and the privilege to linger around the places I desperately want to see and touch.

I stay motionless for a moment and watch your body stiffen slightly in the water. You know I'm here yet you do nothing to make me leave, instead you close your eyes and lean back a little more against the side of the tub breathing in deeply giving me a more than generous view of your breast. The rosy buds piercing out over the water and suds make my cock painfully hard; I clinch my fist to keep from moaning or advancing to you and touching them. I wait for you to allow me the pleasure.

One of your hands come out of the water trailing droplets all the way up your neck before your fingers disappear through your hair and you sigh tilting your head back just a little bit more giving me a complete view of your upper body.

I want to speak but I can't think when I'm looking at you like this. Moments pass before you finally speak.

"Come over here and touch me...I want to feel your hands everywhere." you whisper softly.

My goddess has spoken and all I can do is obey. Shedding my shirt and throwing it beside the tub I sink to my knees behind the tub and touch my fingertips to your chin lazily dragging them down your neck as you lean your head against my shoulder. My other hand dips into the water taking hold of one of those taught nipples you were teasing me with moments before. You arch almost all the way out of the tub about to moan but I stop you with my lips. Pressing them hungrily against yours, kissing away all thought process that could enter your mind.

You sneak an arm out and wrap it behind my head pulling me even closer to you. My tongue probes its way into your mouth dying to fight with yours. It is a very worthy opponent. The way we've always fought and your quick comebacks, I've always found myself drawn to that mouth and dreaming about all the wonderful things you could do with that tongue.

My hand leaves your breast much to your disliking but I have other places that I have been waiting to touch. As I pass your bellybutton and run my fingers through the finally kept brush of hair I find my destination...warm and very responsive to my touch.

You yelp breaking away from my lips then moan as two of my long, thick fingers insert themselves inside your cunt. I pull your lips back to mine as I meddle my fingers vigorously inside you. The one hand that your not using to clutching the back of my head with travels down and rubs your clit in the same manner.

This time I break the kiss looking down at our hands between your legs and I moan thinking this is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. You gasp in my ear and I feel my cock twitch, I growl and latch my lips onto your neck and suck harshly at all the skin that my lips come into contact with. Whimpers and groans become more frantic from your mouth and I can feel your walls constrict around my fingers holding them tightly with your inner muscles.

I growl in your ear waiting to feel that sensation when my cock is inside you. I push down hard on a particular spot and your body goes into spasms around my fingers. I watch your face contort and set forth in my mind as another thing I want to see again when I 'm making you scream my name. I withdrawal my fingers as you pant for air, also releasing the drain stopper watching all the water drift away from your body.

'_It's my turn to consume you now.' _I thought as I watched the last swirl of water travel down the drain.

Still in a daze I lift you from the tub and carry you into your bedroom laying you softly on the bed then taking my newly proclaimed place beside it. You slowly open your eyes and for the first time since I've touched you our eyes meet. I am mesmerized by the look of want and need coming from them.

We stare for a little while longer till you sit up and pull me over to you by the belt loops on my jeans. Your fingers play along my waistline before traveling up my torso then back down. I look back at you and you focus in on my crotch, the large bulge waiting to be freed as you hesitantly work my belt buckle free. I hear your breath hitch as you lower my zipper then pull my jeans and boxers down revealing my hard cock ready and waiting to perform your every desire.

I moan as you place soft kisses along my shaft then you back away spreading your legs showing me how much desire you really have for me.

"I want you inside me...now." you gasp as I climb onto the bed after you. I spread your legs wider with my hands and even though you're wet and ready to go I cannot help but taste you. I lick your pussy every which way from Sunday and when your thighs trap my head between your legs I just devour your further.

I can feel as well as hear you exerting your pleasure loudly. Your hand keeps a firm grip in my hair as I suck your clit and lap your folds. You cum again when I insert my tongue inside your cunt and flick it around your sensitive nerves.

When I finish you pull me to you kissing me hard tasting yourself in my mouth. Your legs wrap around me and I feel your hand take hold of my cock and guide it to your soaking hot entrance. I take your lips in a deep searing kiss as I thrust fully inside you. Launching both our bodies further up the bed smacking the headboard against the wall.

My fingers grip tightly to your hips as I begin to move slowly inside you. Your insides stretch and contract to my cock as I push in a little harder with each thrust. Tilting my pelvis as I thrust into you helps me get the right angle to hit that perfect spot my fingers had found moments ago and you scream with pleasure.

Once our bodies became familiar with each other in this erotic dance I pick up the pace and go to work on seeing that face of yours again when I make you cum.

This is so much more than I ever expected. In all honesty I expected you to yell at me and throw me out but now you're underneath me moaning my name as we make love. Your cunt quivers and grasps my throbbing cock as I push harder and deeper inside you than I ever thought possible. I almost lose it when your nails drag agonizingly slow down my back, I feel the marks tingle and I just want to burst inside you.

As payback I take one of your forgotten nipples into my mouth and nip at it furiously before sucking on it so hard you're cursing at me.

My lips work on your breast while you grunt and growl in my ear. When I feel your hips collide with mine in a forceful way I know your almost there.

"Cum inside me." you plead. "I want to feel you load me with your cum" she whimpered as I pushed myself over the edge the same time she let go of her release. We hold tightly to one another as I spill inside you, the look on your face is even more beautiful than in the tub and I can't help but to kiss it all over as my spasms begin to cease and my cock softens inside you.

I go to pull out but you hold me there telling me that you want to be connected to me like this for as long as possible.

I am a man of many things but denying you of any pleasure you want is not one of them. We fall asleep wrapped up in one another still connected in the most intimate way possible. I smile to myself thinking this is my partner now more than ever, in every sense of the word she is my partner.

______________________________________

The looks on the squints faces were priceless. Cam had an unreadable smirk on her face while Angela's smile was about to split her face in two, and Hodgins had to adjust the way he sat a few times as he cleared his throat.

"Well what do we think?" ask Hodgins as he cleared his throat one more time for good measure.

Angela couldn't help but squeal and jump up and down in her seat like a giddy teenager.

"It was totally hot. I mean the whole sneaking thing was a little creepy but wow when it tied in with the rest of the story....hhhuuuhhh. Let me read this again with some wine, chocolate and a vibrator and you will never see me again!"

"Oookkkaayyy, it was very good I agree but lets not go overboard." replied Cam.

"Oh come on, yes the story is hot but knowing the Booth wrote this for Brennan makes it that much more erotic." Angela countered then looked to Hodgins.

"Ok...ok it was very....cough...arousing. Being the only male judge here I will say that it definitely gets three thumbs up." he replied with a big grin.

"Three thumbs?" Angela asked a little confused.

"Yes three, the third being my very big thumb." he laughed and glanced down to the evident arousal between his legs.

"Eeewww....TMI, TMI way, way too much TMI." replied Cam turning away to retrieve Temperance's story.

Hodgins looked over to Angela and her slightly blushed cheeks and naughty smirk made him a little more aroused. She leaned over and whispered.

"If you calm yourself down till we get home I might take advantage of that third thumb!"

"COUGH....cough....cough. Ok sorry about that where is Dr. Brennan's story so we can get this over with and go home?"

"Here." replied Cam as she handed her story out to he two other judges.

_________________________________________

Booth sat quietly on a stool by the platform anxiously awaiting the judge's decision. He tapped his foot annoyingly in a nervous fit earning a few glares from the surrounding lab workers.

_'Come on people, just announce the winner so I can get out of here and find out what is going on with Bones.'_ he thought to himself.

He was about to say screw the whole thing and leave when Hodgins, Cam and Angela came out of her office and over to where he stood.

"Well?" he asked looking between the three for their decision.

"Both pieces were very well written but it wasn't hard to figure out who the winner was." replied Hodgins.

"Stop playing with me bug boy or I will shoot you. Tell me who won. Was it me or was it Bones?" he harped then turned to Angela. His voice caught in his throat when he looked upon the artist and saw a very affecting expression on her face.

"Ok Booth you want to know. The winner is...."

**Hahahhaahah.....did you guys actually think I was going to give it away already??? **_**'Evil laughs heard everywhere!!!'**_** don't worry, I already have the next chapter written, I am just holding it for ransom to see how many reviews I get! I promise to post it soon and unfortunately it will be the last chapter in this series so thanks again for reading.**


	21. Winner in the End

**Alright I will end the suffering of those who so graciously commented, and have been commenting during the duration of this story. Like I said before this is the last chapter, I don't really have any plans on another story though I do have some ideas so watch out for that. Without further ado I give you the culmination of Bred in the Booth…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…pity!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'The winner is....'

Booth was quick to make his way across town to Brennan's apartment. A copy of her story next to him in the passenger seat as he maneuvered through the heavy traffic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Earlier**_

"You know what...read this for me then tell me who you think the winner should be!" said Angela as she handed the paper to a very questioning Booth.

He sat back on the stool and read the words that clearly came from his lover's heart. Tears threatened to spill but he fought them back as he finished reading her story.

He stood and looked back at Angela clearly seeing her eyes outlined in red as the tears fell from them.

"You're good Booth...but compared to that, you didn't have a chance." she said softly.

He looked at her then back at the paper.

"I need to go!" he yelled as he half ran out of the lab to his car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Present**_

Running up the stairs as fast as he safely could, he came to a standstill in front of her door. Taking the few extra seconds to catch his breath and collect himself before knocking on the door.

It didn't take her long to answer and when she did the sight before her almost broke her heart.

Booth… standing in her door way panting for air, face stricken with tears unable to speak. Before she could say anything he held out a piece of paper clutched inside his hand, she recognized it immediately as her story and her eyes filled with tears.

Booth finally caught his breath and walked into the apartment closing the door with his foot. He watched how her demeanor changed and before she could speak he pounced at her knocking them both to the floor.

Holding on desperately to each other as they kissed, fondled and stripped one another they finally broke apart and smiled.

"This is the best thing you have ever written. God Bones...I...."

She silenced him with another kiss then pulled away.

"Thank you...and its ok you don't have to say anything. I know its good, that's why I came home early to clear out some space for your stuff when we start to move you in here." she said with a giant smile on her face.

He lowered his head to her ear and growled seductively. "You played me...again!"

"Like a cheap piano...baby" she laughed when he looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Shall I draw a bath and you can sneak up behind me and live out your story?" she teased and laughed again as his eyes widened.

"How..."

"Oh please… like Angela didn't call me as soon as you ran out of the lab to give me every minute detail." she smirked. "Now I believe we agreed on having a makeup day for our time apart, care to start now?"

Oh...yeah baby." he said before crashing his lips to hers.

Rolling him on his back so she could take control she broke away momentarily looking down at her future.

"After our day of debauchery is over I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah...I'll do whatever you want just come here." he said pulling her down to him.

They spent the rest of the day christening _'their_' apartment in every room, on every piece of furniture possible, on every surface imaginable. Finally conceding in the wee hours of the morning Booth turned to the woman he loved and finally asked.

"So what is this proposition you were talking about?"

She smiled wickedly at him and for the second time that day he felt a little scared.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Six and a half months later **_

Angela finds Brennan standing on the platform finishing the final report on some bones from limbo.

"Sweetie...I can't believe your new book comes out today! When is your publisher getting here with our copies?"

"Soon Ange. Patience is a virtue."

"No its not! It's an annoying inconvenience!" she countered.

"Your just dying to know what the surprise is." came the voice of Booth as he made his way up to join them.

"YOU LET HIM READ IT BEFORE ME!!" she screamed.

"Calm down Ange...and not exactly." Brennan said looking innocent.

"What do you mean not exactly? Either he did or he didn't!"

"Look here is my publisher, you will see what I mean when you get the book." She assured her friend, pleading with her for understanding.

"Here you go Dr. Brennan. Hot off the press and heading straight to number one on the New York Times Best Sellers list." boasted her publisher.

Angela tore her way pass him taking a copy of her new book and admiring the cover. Bones and Booth shared a knowing smile when they saw the look on Angela's face.

"What's the matter Ange? Cat got your tongue?" replied Booth.

Angela looked between Brennan and Booth then back at the book before she spoke.

"Bone Matter by Dr. Temperance Brennan...and Boneprotector35!?!?"

"Yes well after everything that's happened Bones came up with a brilliant idea to do a collaboration and use my screen name to keep most people from finding out that I write." he said before giving Brennan a hug.

She was in shock, her best friend was now in a strong relationship with a man that she is head over heels in love with and she wrote a book with him??

"Am I in the twilight zone?"

"No Ange your not. It's just after everything that's happened I am finally learning to express my emotions and I couldn't think of a better way to express my feelings for Booth than to share one of my favorite things with him. Partners...at work...at home and now in recreation. We also decided to dedicate our first book to you, for always supporting us and helping us see what's always been right in front of us.

When Angela flipped to see the dedication made to her she wept and pulled Brennan and Booth into a hug.

"I really do love you guys you know that...HODGINS come here and see what they did for me." she cried making her way over to her 'boyfriend'.

As she walked away Booth pulled Bones into his arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"First book huh. Does this mean you will be enlisting my services in the future on more books?" he asked showing that cocky grin.

"I would hope so. Our...brainstorming techniques to figure out which scenes to use are very invigorating."

"Really...well in that case I want a contract stating that I receive half of the royalties made from the books and a balloon payment on all future publications. I also want and accountant an-"

She silenced his crazy talk with a passionate kiss.

"Sorry. All you get it me." she informed him.

"Man....just take away all my fun and-"

She pulled him back down kissing him senseless.

"Ok, I think I can live with just you." he smiled.

"Good, now be a good partner and take me home so we can work on our sequel!"

**THE END!!!**

**Ooooohhhh it has been a long ride and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
